Not Your Usual Train's Love Story
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Pemuda sekolah menengah yang biasa ia temui di gerbong kereta itu jutek, bermulut pedas, tapi menggemaskan dan polos. Seberapa susah pun untuk mendekatinya, Boboiboy keras kepala juga untuk tidak menyerah. BoiFang. Kolab.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Age gap, AU, all human, lime, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy sering memperhatikan anak berseragam SMA yang khas dengan kemeja putih dan celana kotak-kotak panjangnya. Kacamata dengan bingkai ungu yang di sisinya tersemat jelas huruf 'F' menjadi ciri khasnya ketika berdiri di menghadap pintu kereta.

Boboiboy selalu memperhatikan dari jauh. Duduk sambil meneliti punggung pemuda berambung ungu layaknya landak itu. Perawakannya yang kecil, mungkin masih SMP, dengan wajah stoiknya membuat Boboiboy gemas. Dia ingin berkenalan tapi tidak mau dikira pedo, memang pedo sih untuk anak satu ini.

Setelah lama-lama ngikutin dia kemana-mana kayak penguntit, akhirnya Boboiboy coba buat basa-basi sama anak itu di kereta

Walau awalnya dicuekin dan disinisin tapi Boboiboy tetep maso buat ngajak ngobrol karena menurutnya wajah anak itu pas misuh-misuh manis.

"Kamu sekolah di mana? Kok sering banget naik kereta? Kaya anak mandiri saja." ejek dan tanya Boboiboy tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya sih, memang kau siapaku nanyanya introgasi segala? pergi sana, hus!" usir anak itu mengambil jarak dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy shock dijudesin kayak itu. Tapi dia stay kalem.

"Nggak cuman nanya doang, daripada bengong kan?"

Lawan bicaranya cuman natap sinis.

"Oh iya, nama kamu siapa?"

"Kenapa aku mesti kasih nama aku ke orang asing? Bisa jadi kamu orang jahat kan?"

Boboiboy diem-diem ngelus dada sabar.

"Aku tahu kok, kamu itu kaya orang-orang di berita suka nyulik orang. Kerjaannya nyusahin, bikin orang takut. Pokoknya jangan ajak ngomong aku lagi. Kau menyeramkan," seru anak itu. Dia lalu keluar gerbong begitu sampai di tempat pemberhentian biasanya meninggalkan Boboiboy yang hanya terdiam mematung tersenyum kikuk.

'Aku? Nyulik orang?'

Boboiboy mulai khawatir sama wajahnya. Masa iya sih tampangnya kayak tampang penjahat. Dia pede kok kalau dia itu ganteng, walau yg bilang cuman sang abah.

Jadi Boboiboy bertanya pada Yaya dengan tidak pekanya, "Yaya, apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, tidak kok." jawab Yaya seraya meminum jus alpukatnya, "mata besarmu itu malah memberi kesan imut."

"Kok imut?"

"Emang salah kalau cowok dibilang imut?"

Yaya ngebales sewot. Kayaknya lagi pms. Jadi Boboiboy cuman bisa ngangguk iyain. Nggak mau cari masalah.

Jadi Boboiboy mengesimpulkan, hanya anak itu yang menganggap dirinya orang jahat. Padahal wajah ganteng (menurut Boboiboy) dan imut (menurut orang-orang). Atau anak itu yang tidak begitu suka didekati orang-orang.

Boboiboy menghela napas, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan anak berambut ungu landak itu.

Tapi hari ini Boboiboy tidak melihat anak berambut ungu itu. Apakah mengambil gerbong lain? Dia benar-benar berniat menjauhi Boboiboy sepertinya.

Padahal Boboiboy ingin berkenalan lebih dekat lagi. Sekalian pdekate juga sih.

Menghela napas pasrah. Boboiboy mungkin harus mencoba naik kereta di jadwal-jadwal lainnya. Walaupun kesannya rada maksa tapi Boboiboy masih penasaran berat sama anak SMA itu.

Sementara pemuda berambut ungu itu mengambil gerbong paling depan sendiri dengan jadwal yang sama. Untuk kali ini dia duduk sambil berkutat dengan gawai pintarnya.

'Benar katamu, setelah aku ambil gerbong lain aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang pedo itu.' itu isi chat yang Fang kirimkan ke temannya, Sai.

'Kan benar apa kataku. Cara ini lebih ampuh.'

Tapi sayang bagi Fang, mungkin dia bisa lolos di kereta, keberuntungannya hilang saat turun. Terbukti saat pulang sekolah dan singgah sebentar di toko buku untuk melihat buku-buku baru rilis dia bertemu lagi dengan orang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kita bertemu lagi." sapa Boboiboy tersenyum ramah pada Fang. Sosoknya yang memang besar, berotot dengan tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima membuat leher Fang pegal mendongak.

"Kak, aku tahu satu jurus ampuh, mau tahu gak?" tawar Fang mengacungkan telunjuknya memberi saran.

"Apa?"

"Jurus lari seribu langkah!" Dan Fang pun langsung kabur dari depan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang ditinggal melongo. Baru sadar dia tetep nggak tau apapun soal anak itu, sebelum selesai ngomong selalu udah kabur duluan.

Akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan masalahnya pada ketiga sahabatnya

"Dibenci mungkin." ucap Ying.

"Kau kurus." ejek Gopal.

"Gak tampan." tambah Yaya.

"AKU RUTIN NGEGYM DAN KE SALON YA? TOLONG KASIH SARAN YANG BENAR-BENAR MEMBANTU GITU LO!"

"Yah gimana lagi dong, kami kan nggak pernah ngepedekatein anak kecil." Cetus Ying

"Gue malah nggak pernah pedekate." Sahut Gopal ngenes.

Boboiboy mulai menyesali keputusannya buat curhat ke para sahabatnya.

"Kalau emang dia ngehindarin kamu pas basa-basi mungkin kamu harus to the point aja nanti kalau ketemu lagi," saran Yaya

Boboiboy diam berpikir, "Jadi harusnya aku bilangnya, 'Aku suka sama kamu, mau gak jadi pacarku?' langsung?" tanya Boboiboy bermimik serius.

Ketiga temannya langsung berhenti makan dan berkomentar kompak, "Pedo."

"NANI?!"

"Nyadar dong itu anak SMA, masih kecil pula badannya!" Jerit Ying histeris

"Dan emang kamu yakin dia bakalan nerima kamu gitu aja? Kamu aja nggak tau nama dia siapa lho." Tambah Yaya lagi.

Pundak Boboiboy ditepuk, "Bro, tobat bro. Cewek masih banyak. Lu kenapa malah cari batang? Ingat bro azab tuhan. Lu gak mau kan berakhir kaya sinteron indasior yang gaje banget itu?"

"Bro," tangan Gopal ditepuk, Boboiboy memasang ekspresi serius, "kita hidup di dunia fantasy para fujo, hukum kaya gitu gak ada bro."

"Oh ya, bro. gua lupa."

"Bro..."

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya jijik.

"Ish, nggak ngaca!" Seru Ying sebal.

Yaya memutar bola mata bosan. "Pokoknya kamu cari cara kenalan yg bikin dia nyaman aja deh."

"Gimana caranya? Baru disapa aja dia udah main kabur." keluh Boboiboy.

"Iya, gimana caranya?" tanya Gopal membantu.

Ying dan Yaya berpikir lalu saling pandang dan sedetik kemudian menjetikkan jari. Mendapat ide.

...

"Halo lagi." Sapa Boboiboy pada anak yang asyik membaca novel di gerbong kereta.

Anak itu mendongak dan menyipitkan mata tak suka dan setelah itu kembali pada novelnya. Ia baru mendongak kembali ketika ada selembar kertas yang menutupi halaman yang sedang ia baca.

"Bisa tolongin aku jawab teka-teki ini gak?" Tanya Boboiboy tersenyum.

Fang melirik kertas itu dan menatap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditulis. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat soal pertama. 'siapa nama kamu?"

"Ini teka-teki apa kok gini?" Tanyanya mendelik curiga.

Boboiboy mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Habis kmau selalu kabur kalau aku ngomong, padahal ada banyak hal yang mau aku tahu dari kamu. Jadi mungkin dengan cara ini kamu mau ngasih aku kesempatan buat ngenal kamu?" Jelasnya setengah berharap.

Fang menatapnya lama sebelum kembali pada kertas itu. Pemuda itu menahan senyum, gemas. Dan akhirnya dia mengambil pensil dari dalam tasnya. Boboiboy yang menyadari itu tersenyum senang.

"Nih." Fang mengembalikan kertas berisi teka teki yang sudah dijawab Fang. Boboiboy menerima dan membacanya.

'Siapa nama kamu?'

'Sampai aku mati pun gak akan aku jawab.'

'Di mana kamu sekolah?'

'Kenapa tanya-tanya? Stalker menyeramkan.'

'Rumahmu di mana?'

'Serem ih, kamu mau rampok ya?'

'Makanan favoritmu apa?'

'Mau kamu belikan kalau aku jawab?'

Dan isi jawabannya lainnya hanya berupa sindiran dan jawaban judes. Boboiboy tersenyum menggigit bibirnya bawahnya dan menangis darah. Metode ini benar-benar tidak membantu.

Fang diam-diam tersenyum puas melihat raut frustasi Boboiboy. Dia yakin sebentar lagi cowok itu bakalan nyerah dengan segala kejutekan dari Fang

"Kau ini kenapa sangat membenciku?" tanya Boboiboy akhirnya menghela napas lelah.

"Aku gak mau kenalan sama kamu. Pergi sana." usir Fang.

"Jahatnya."

"Makasih."

"Serius deh, aku bukan orang jahat beneran kalau itu yang kamu khawatirin."

"Terus kenapa kamu mau maksa kenalan sama aku?"

"Kenapa enggak? Menurut aku kamu menarik."

Fang menutup novelnya dan berdiri, "Maaf ya, aku gak mau." ucapnya singkat lalu pergi.

"Yah, tunggu!"

Boboiboy ngejar dan nahan tangan Fang. Fang melotot.

"Lepasin! Nanti aku telat!"

"Plis, aku beneran tulus mau ngenal kamu tanpa ada niat lain kok."

"Nggak usah deh. Aku masih kecil. Anak SMA itu sibuk mikirin mau kuliah apa besoknya." Jawab Fang datar

Boboiboy menahan napasnya. Dia terpaksa melepas tangan Fang, "Ya udah deh." keluhnya pasrah membiarkan Fang pergi begitu saja.

Tapi dalam jamuan makan malam dengan perusahaan ternama di kota Kuala Lumpur hari itu, Boboiboy bertemu dengan Fang yang ternyata bersama Kaizo.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ucap Boboiboy tersenyum lemah lembut.

Fang langsung horror dan bersembunyi di punggung Kaizo.

"Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Kaizo pada adiknya. Fang tidak menjawab, masih setia memelototi Boboiboy dari balik punggung abangnya

Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaizo, "Selamat malam, Kaizo." sapanya tegas dan berwibawa seperti layaknya seorang pekerja pada umumya.

"Oh, malam." jawab Kaizo singkat, membalas jabatan tangan Boboiboy.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Boboiboy.

Kaizo berbalik sejenak pada Fang yang masih bersembunyi, "Ya, namanya Fang."

Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Fang. Sepertinya dia bisa dapat cara lain buat tahu soal Fang walaupun anak itu bersikeras buat cuek.

"Dia masih sekolah?"

Kaizo mengangguk. "Iya, masih kelas satu SMA di SMA negeri 1."

Fang melotot pada Abangnya yang dengan mudah membocorkan informasi mengenai adiknya dan sayangnya sang Abang sama sekali tidak sadar pelototan sang adik.

"Ohhh, jauh ka dari tempat tinggal kalian?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Lumayan, kami tinggal di Lilies Residence. Jadi dia kalau berangkat naik kereta. Dapat empat stasiun sih."

"Ohhh..."

"Ngapain nanya-nanya?!" Sela Fang sengit.

Kaizo mendelik pada adiknya. "Fang, tidak sopan!" Tegurnya dan Fang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Dia sebal melihat Boboiboy yang menyeringai jahil

"Tapi dia nyebelin kak. Dilihat sekilas aja udah nyebelin." protes Fang.

"Kau gak dapat jatah makanan kalau protes terus."

Fang cemberut.

"Maaf ya dengan kelakuan adikku," Kaizo menoleh pada Boboiboy yang menggeleng dan tersenyum geli.

"Ooh gak papa, dia manis kok walau judes," sahut Boboiboy dengan sudut bibir makin terangkat. Apalagi melihat Fang yang meningkatkan intensitas tatapannya

"Benar, dalam kondisi apapun Fang tetaplah manis. Dia adikku paling manis." ujar Kaizo tegas.

Muka Fang memerah dan tepok jidat. Boboiboy sweatdrop.

'Keknnya si Kaizo brocon deh.'

Dan cengkraman jabatan tangan Kaizo mengguat seiring berjalannya sekon, "Dan kau jangan rebut dia dariku."

"Ehh..."

'Astaga, ngedeketin adeknya aja susah minta ampun, nah ini Abangnya overprotektif lagi.' batin Boboiboy miris

Fang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Boboiboy mengejek, dia punya proteksi yang sangat kuat sekarang.

Kalau proteksinya tidak ada, Fang tanpa keamanan sih, alias bisa kapan saja diserang.

Boboiboy memberikan pandangan yang kira-kira punya arti 'jangan seneng dulu, kita masih ketemu pas Abang kamu gak ada tuh.'

Fang mengembungkan pipi. Menangkap jelas maksudnya

Dan berlalulah obrolan mereka tentang pekerjaan yang Fang tidak pahami.

...

Fang menoleh begitu ada seseorang yang menyapa. Ia mengernyitkan alis pada Boboiboy yang seenaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ini ngapain sih? Kalau terus menganggu ku nanti kuaduin ke abangku."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Heh, salahku apa? Ini kan kereta yang biasa ku pakai buat pergi kerja dan karena aku kenal kamu ya sudah aku sapa." Kilah Boboiboy

"Siapa kau? Aku gak kenal kau." geram Fang.

"Kenalan yuk." dan Boboiboy dengan pedenya mengulurkan tangannya minta jabatan tangan. Fang menatapnya jijik.

"Ogah!"

"Eh kok gitu, aku ini mintanya baik-baik lho." Ucap Boboiboy pura-pura polos.

"Jangan perlakuin aku kayak anak kecil! Aku bukan anak TK tau!"

Boboiboy menahan senyum. "Ah masa, tapi badan kamu kecil begini. Kamu yakin kamu udah seharusnya SMA?" Ucapnya mengejek.

"Gak usah sombong mentang mentang kau tinggi, kau itu standar di Jepang sama Cina." geram Fang.

"Tapi kau di bawah rata-rata di sana."

Jantung Fang langsung tertusuk tombak kenyataan pahit. Dia tidak melawan.

Dan akibat ucapan Boboiboy itu. Fang ngambek selama perjalanan di kereta. Bungkam dan tidak mau merespon pada ejekan Boboiboy lagi.

Boboiboy menyesal. Dia menginjak ranjau paling berbahaya.

"Tapi kau imut kok. Pasti femes di kalangan perempuan."

"Oh itu sudah pasti dong, aku itu paling terkenal di sekolah." seru Fang mendadak bangga menyahut ucapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy meringis melihat kepedean tingkat tinggi di muka Fang.

Setengah batinnya berpikir kalau Fang itu beken dikalangan cewek pasti karena tampangnya yang nguke banget

Tapi gak bisa protes juga sih. Fang juga tenar untuk dirinya, dalam artian lain sih.

"Kalau gitu kamu punya pacar?" Tanya Boboiboy hati-hati. Berusaha terdengar santai

"Gak." jawab Fang spontan dan itu singkat.

Boboiboy mati-matian menahan senyum. "Hm... Katanya populer." Ujarnya setengah menggoda.

Fang melotot. "Memangnya kamu pikir punya pacar itu enak? Dan lagi, nggak semua cewek di sekolah yang suka aku juga aku suka."

"Hmmm..." Boboiboy hanya tersenyum, dia gemas dengan anak landak satu ini.

Fang tersadar, kenapa dirinya harus mengobrol dengan orang jahat ini. Fang membuang mukanya dan memilih mengabaikan kembali. Dia jadi sok sombong dan mengambil jarak.

"Kamu pernah pacaran?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

Fang menggeleng ragu, pipi bersemu merah.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir menahan tawa. Duh anak ini polos banget sih untuk ukuran yang suka berkata-kata pedas.

"Kok tadi bilangnya pacaran itu gak enak?"

"I-Itu... kata teman-temanku..." jawabnya lirih. Sangat imut, andai ini bukan di kereta, alias di ranjang, udah Boboiboy perkosa sampai pagi.

"Ohh, jadi kau belum pernah beneran ya."

Fang hanya menunduk, telinganya yang memerah ingin Boboiboy gigit.

"Kalau begitu mau coba buktiin sendiri?"

Fang diam sedetik sebelum menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan yang paling datar yang ia bisa berikan.

"Kamu pikir aku sebego itu apa kena jebak?"

Boboiboy tertawa ringan. "Aku tahu kok, cuman ngecoba keberuntungan aja."

Fang menggumamkan sesuatu yg terdengar seperti, 'memangnya hadiah chiki-chiki'.

Fang berdiri, dia tanpa pamit keluar gerbong dan turun. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang hanya tersenyum tanpa makna.

"Besok-besok kucoba lagi deh." Gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi terkutuklah keberuntungan Boboiboy, Fang tepat berada di depannya membelakanginya sementara gerbong sangat penuh sesak.

Terpujilah dewa dewi fujo yang menganugerahkan momen bangsat ini.

Tangan Boboiboy dengan berani mendaratkan diri di bokong fang. Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu awalnya tidak menyadari karena penuh sesak.

Baru setelah ada remasan di pantatnya ia menoleh. Dan mendapati Boboiboy yang membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

Delikan mata Fang seakan mengancam Boboiboy kalau dia macam-macam, akan dia laporkan ke abangnya. Tapi posisi Boboiboy lebih kuat di sini. Dia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik, "Kalau kau ketahuan, kau yang malu. Aku bisa lepas tangan."

Fang membelalakkan matanya, orang mesum dan pedo ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"Hmm..." Fang mati-matian menahan desahannya saat tangan Boboiboy malah maju ke bagian depan.

"Kau menikmatinya ya?" Bisik Boboiboy. Napasnya menyapu tengkuk Fang.

"Ng-nggak!" Balas Fang berteriak tertahan.

"Padahal wajahmu merah begini lho."

Tangan Boboiboy mengusap tonjolan di selengkangan Fang sensual. Menarik garis vertikal dari dasar sampai ujung dengan puncak telunjuknya. Membuat Fang tersentak dan menggelinjang geli. Dibekap mulutnya sendiri dan membuang mukanya dari Boboiboy.

"Umurmu berapa? Enam belas apa lima belas?" Tanya Boboiboy berbisik, memberikan sengatan dan rasa geli di telinga kanan Fang.

"Li-lima belas." Jawab Fang bergetar, menahan perasaan geli di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Lebih kecil dari yang kuduga,' batin Boboiboy. Diliriknya sekilas ke sekelilingnya. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Jadi Boboiboy dengan pede mengecup tengkuk leher Fang sampai ke belakang telinganya. Sayang ia tidak bisa menggigit di sana, akan kerepotan juga kalau leher Fang ditutupi kiss mark di mana-mana.

Tangan Boboiboy satunya mengusap bibir Fang yang terasa kenyal. Jempolnya menekannya sesekali dan meminta akses untuk masuk. Fang menahan tangan itu dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau manis." Bisik Boboiboy memuji jujur. Selengkangan Fang diremas kecil dan sesekali bergerak memijat.

"Dan kau gila!" Balas Fang mengerang.

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Yap, gila karena mu~" sahutnya dengan nada dimainkan.

Fang kepingin sekali memukul kepala Boboiboy atau setidaknya menginjak kakinya kalau bukan karena kereta yang begitu sesak. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini menggombal, padahal tangannya sudah membuka resleting celana sekolah Fang dengan santainya.

"Lihat," Boboiboy membuka benik celana Fang dan menurunkan sedikit celana dalamnya, mengeluarkan junior Fang yang menggemaskan itu, "aku bantu kau memenuhi hasratmu."

"G-gak butu-khh!" Fang secepatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Boboiboy sudah memainkan miliknya.

"Eh masa?" Sahut Boboiboy pura-pura heran. "Padahal kau sudah setegang ini, pasti yang kepikiran saat ini cuman bagaimana caranya buat mendapat nikmat." Bisik Boboiboy dengan nada dimaniskan.

"Ah, kau tidak bilang pun akan kubantu kok" ujar Boboiboy riang.

Tangannya yang lain mendorong tubuh Fang agar lebih menempel padanya. Merasakan bokong Fang untuk menggesek miliknya yang setengah tegang sembari menahan erangan di kerongkongan.

Melihat Fang yang memerah dan hampir kelepasan mendesah membuat Boboiboy berharap mereka ada di ranjang. Lebih leluasa untuk mengeksplorasi titik sensitif Fang. Tanpa dibatasi helaian pakaian. Dengan wajah Fang yang menyiratkan kenikmatan dan bisa mendengar pemuda yang lebih muda itu mendesah sekeras mungkin.

Ah tapi itu bisa disimpan untuk lain waktu. Untuk saat ini ia akan fokus pada urusan kecil ini dahulu.

Tangan besar Boboiboy mengocok junior milik Fang. Memberikan rasa nikmat yang bagaikan setruman listrik statis yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kaki Fang yang melemas bagaikan jeli dan dia yang mendongak menahan sensasinya terlihat sangat imut.

Manik ungu itu diselimuti air mata kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Boboiboy ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga. Tapi karena kendala waktu dan dua pemberhentian lagi Fang turun, Boboiboy akan mencari kesempatan lain.

"U-udah, le-lepaskan..." erang Fang memohon pengampunan. Tangannya meremas erat lengan Boboiboy dan kakinya menghimpit. Untung hal ini tidak menarik atensi orang-orang. Bisa habis nama baik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melepaskan dan Fang merutuki batinnya yang malah merengek kecewa. Apalagi rasanya sakit sekali karena dia tidak bisa sampai.

Fang memutar leher tajam untuk menatap Boboiboy. Baru saja dia maubuka mulut untuk mencaci maki Boboiboy tapi ia sudah lebih dulu dibungkam dengan bibir pria itu.

Lidahnya langsung saja menyerobot masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Fang.

Dan dibagian paling belakang akal sehatnya ia sibuk menjerit, 'ya ampun, ciuman pertama ku diambil oleh om-om mesum yang berani ngegrepe ku di kereta?!'

Lidah yang memaksa masuk dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dan rongga mulut Fang, mengajaknya bergulat lidah sambil mengeluarkan lenguhan aneh. Dadanya yang diusap lembut, menandakan nafsu yang tidak terbendung di sana.

Boboiboy masih menahan diri untuk tidak kalap kali ini. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin mengenalkan Fang pada kenikmatan orang-orang dewasa.

Saat sadar bahwa mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan tujuan mereka, Boboiboy melepaskan ciumannya. Fang memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan tak fokus.

Iris violet berkabut nafsu. Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih beranggapan kalau pacaran itu jelek?" Bisiknya dengan nada seduktif.

Fang membuka dan menutup mulutnya gelagapan.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil dan mengecup kilat bibir Fang yang masih gelagapan.

"Pikirkan saja dulu." Ucapnya lembut.

Dia merapikan celana Fang dan bajunya. Mengusap air mata di balik bingkai ungunya dan merapikan rambut landaknya yang tidak mungkin bisa lurus ke bawah. Boboiboy membalikkan badan Fang menghap pintu peron kereta, "Kalau kau masih penasaran, aku tunggu di depan kafe Glacier dekat sekolah." Bisik Boboiboy.

Ketika pintu peron terbuka. Fang berjalan keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Boboiboy yang hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berlari menuju sekolahnya.

...

**A/N:**

Ini sebenarnya adalah hasil iseng Valky-san di WA (makanya kalau diksinya kurang enak dari yang biasa mohon maklum). Dia tiba-tiba aja ngajak main sambung cerita. Udah lumayan lama sejak kami bikin ini tapi aku sempet lupa. Sampai akhirnya aku inget lagi dan putusin buat ngepublish.

Sejujurnya cerita ini masih ada lanjutannya, masih ada sekitar 1k+ words lagi, tapi ceritanya stuck. Valky-san gak nerusin pas giliran dia :v mungkin nanti bakalan diterusin karena ceritanya rada nanggung, tapi itu juga belum jelas. Untuk publish yang ini aku potong di bagian yang menurut ku pas buat nge-endnya.

Dan bikin ini gemes! Aku susah payah bikin Boboiboy supaya berhasil deketin Fang, eh Valky-san nya malah bikin Fangnya lebih ngehindar lagi :'v

Well, sekian dulu. Thanks udah baca dan selalu dukung BoiFang ya ^^

PS: kalau mau lanjut, tagih aja ke Valky-san ya~ wkwkwk

Ciao

Ai19


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Smutt, lemon, Yaoi, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fang kini menatap kafe yang ada di seberang jalan. Bertanya-tanya kenapa dia malah berakhir melangkah ke sini. Jelas-jelas pria itu sudah melakukan pelecehan padanya, tapi kenapa dia bukannya menghindar malah menuruti permintaan orang itu?

Fang baru saja ingin mempertimbangkan membalikkan badan saat tatapannya malah bertemu dengan iris cokelat yang menatapnya senang.

Boboiboy melambai dari dalam kafe. Fang mengerang dan dengan berat hati melangkah masuk. Menghempaskan diri pada kursi di seberang Boboiboy.

"Jadi kau benar-benar masih ingin tahu rupanya," sahutnya dengan nada jahil.

Fang tidak menjawab. Dia membuang mukanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya yang disilangkan menunjukkan kalau dia antara marah dan penasaran. Boboiboy gemas.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu semuanya. Asal kau tidak memberitahu apa yang kita lakukan pada Kaizo." Ucap Boboiboy menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya, isyarat untuk tutup mulut.

Fang melirik, dia ingin menolak, tapi kontrol tubuhnya memaksanya untuk tetap di sini. Mana yang harus dia pilih.

"Dan kau mau minum apa? Aku belikan."

"Jus wortel." Jawab Fang cepat.

"Oh. Oke." Boboiboy memanggil pelayan dan meminta pesanan satu jus wortel untuk _take away_.

Fang menyipitkan mata ketika mendengar Boboiboy membungkus minumannya.

"Kenapa _take out_? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang penasaran."

Balasan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menjawab kebingungan Fang.

"Kau tenang saja dan ikuti aku." Lanjut Boboiboy lagi mencubit pipi Fang yang sedikit tembam. Dan tentu saja dengan kasar disingkirkan Fang.

Boboiboy menarik Fang pada mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kafe. Dia masuk ke bagian kemudian mengajak masuk Fang untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau punya mobil kenapa naik kereta?" Tanya Fang memperhatikan bagian dalam mobil.

"Biar gak macet. Lagipula mobil ini jarang aku pakai. Kalau terburu-buru untuk rapat diluar baru. Kalau tidak, aku nebeng."

"Dih, kaya orang miskin."

"Sederhana yang benar." Jawab Boboiboy menyalakan mobilnya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah rumah bagus dengan desain minimalis.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Fang begitu keluar dan menatap keseluruhan halaman rumahnya yang diberi setapak kecil dengan batu alam.

"Yep, tapi rumah ini cuman buat diriku sendiri sih, buat kerja. Ayo masuk, memang kau tidak panas di luar sini?"

Fang memutar mata dan mengekor Boboiboy ke dalam.

"_Welcome to my humble abode_~" Serunya saat mereka masuk.

Fang menggeleng oleh sikap kekanakannya. Menjelajahi sekilas interior rumah. Ada ruang tengah dan di seberangnya ada ruangan yang Fang duga merupakan dapur dan ruang makan.

Ada tangga yang menuju lantai dua yang berkemungkinan adalah kamar-kamar.

"Kau benar tinggal di sini sendirian?" Tanya Fang tidak pasti, pasalnya untuk satu orang rumah segini terlalu luas.

"Yup!" Jawab Boboiboy mantap, "setiap pagi ada pembantu dan tukang kebun datang. Sekitar jam tujuh. Mereka pulang antara jam sembilan atau sepuluh. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau rumah kotor. Dan aku gak akan khawatir barangku dicuri." Boboiboy menunjuk cctv di salah satu sudut ruangan, "mereka diawasi dan yang tahu cara mematikannya hanya aku di sini."

"Huh, sok." Ledek Fang. Tapi mengikuti Boboiboy menaiki tangga.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Dibanding tempatku, pasti tempatmu lebih besar ya kan?"

Fang diam, dia tidak membantah.

"Ah sudahlah, jadi kita mau apa?"

Boboiboy tertawa. Bisa-bisanya anak itu memberikan pertanyaan polos seperti itu dengan kejadian dan percakapan di kereta sebelum ini.

Boboiboy membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengisyaratkan Fang untuk masuk.

"Kau sendiri yang penasaran dan datang padaku, jadi aku akan menjelaskan dan mengajarkan mu sampai kau mengerti," ujar Boboiboy dengan tangan melingkari pinggang ramping Fang.

Menggiringnya masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dia melepas tas miring Fang dan ditaruh di atas meja.

"Duduklah di atas kasur." Perintah Boboiboy yang melepas jasnya.

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Sudah lakukan saja."

Terdiam sejenak, Fang lalu duduk di tepian kasur Boboiboy.

"Lalu?" Tanya Fang lagi. Boboiboy berjalan mendekat dan tangan besarnya mengusap pipi temben Fang.

"Kita mulai."

Kancing paling atas Fang dibuka oleh Boboiboy yang dengan panik dihentikan Fang.

"Kau mau apa?!" Ujarnya histeris.

"Hush, tenang, kau akan belajar perlahan dan untuk saat ini tonton saja dulu." Bisik Boboiboy menenangkan, hidungnya menggesek pipi Fang. Fang menelan ludah, dengan lambat melepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak terburu-buru. Ia menikmati waktunya melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja seragam milik Fang. Mengagumi bagaimana kemeja putih tersebut tergelincir dari bahu Fang dengan sensual.

Dan segera ia melakukan hal yang sama pada celana bahan yang dikenakan Fang.

Fang mengalihkan tatapannya pada apapun selain tubuhnya dan mata Boboiboy. Ia merasa malu luar biasa telanjang di hadapan orang lain.

"Kulitmu mulus." Puji Boboiboy mengusap pinggang Fang. Dan yang di bawah bisa merasakan tangan besar dan kasar Boboiboy. Walau hanya sekilas, Boboiboy jelas terasa sangat menikmati.

Dia lalu melepas sepatu dan kaos milik Fang. Dia tata rapi di bawah kasur, begitu juga celana dalam ketat milik Fang. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan kulit mulus dan bodi yang ramping.

Boboiboy menyeringai tipis, beruntung sekali ternyata Fang adalah sosok yang mudah dihasut. Hanya digoda kecil dan dia terbawa. Padahal awalnya Boboiboy kira Fang tidak akan datang padanya dan akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Kaizo. Tapi yang dia dapat malah sebaliknya.

Dewi fortuna benar-benar memihak Boboiboy.

Fang didorong pelan agar berbaring di kasur. Kedua tangan Boboiboy menarik bingkai kacamata Fang dan melipatnya, "Kau rabun jauh?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Fang menggeleng.

"Rabun dekat?"

Fang menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu kenapa pakai kacamata?"

"Biar keren."

"Pfft..."

Boboiboy tertawa. Anak ini jauh lebih polos dan _clueless_ lagi, ya tuhan.

Fang mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa yang lucu?" Ketusnya. "Kan kacamata sekarang itu masuknya aksesoris!"

Boboiboy menghentikan tawanya. "Kau itu bisa tidak sih berhenti untuk imut sebentar saja?" Tanya Boboiboy gemas.

Sebelum Fang bisa protes, Boboiboy menciumnya. Berbeda dengan _french kiss _yang mereka lakukan di kereta pagi tadi, Boboiboy menciumnya dengan lebih lembut. Ingin mengajari pemuda yang lebih muda itu cara berciuman yang benar.

Fang yang awalnya hanya diam dengan ragu merespon. Pemuda itu dengan kikuk mencoba menirukan cara Boboiboy memagut bibirnya.

Ketika dirasa Fang sudah butuh udara untuk bernafas Boboiboy melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Membiarkan Fang yang terengah-engah menghirup oksigen sementara ia menghabiskan waktu luang dengan memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di dada sampai perut Fang yang benar-benar halus kulitnya.

"Uhh, A-Apakah hal seperti ini perlu? Maksudku cium cium begini?" tanya Fang meremas bahu Boboiboy.

"Stimulasi, pemanasan, Ini perlu untuk meningkatkan daya rangsangmu." jawab Boboiboy tanpa berhenti menciumi tbuh Fang.

Dan Boboiboy sendiri penasaran di mana titik-titik sensitif Fang.

Dengan seksama didengarkannya erangan dan desahan tertahan Fang. Dia berhasil menemukan beberapa titik-titik penting itu. Di lehernya, tempat yang dekat dengan nadinya. Di lekukan pelvis nya. Dan di belakang telinganya.

"Um..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak adil, kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang membuka baju."

Boboiboy mengangkat sudut bibir. Ah, sepertinya anak ini jadi lebih _self-concius_ karena bertelanjang.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Boboiboy membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Fang menontonnya dengan pandangan terpaku. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menelan ludah. Entah kenapa merona, mendapati cara Boboiboy membuka bajunya sangat seksi.

Rona malunya bercampur dengan rasa iri begitu melihat tegap torso milik Boboiboy.

Bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang, dan otot perutnya tercetak jelas. Kulitnya pun lebih gelap dibandingkan Fang. Seolah matahari dengan senang menciuminya sehingga menghasilkan warna sawo matang yang indah.

Fang meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Orang ini ngapain saja sampai bisa bentuk tubuh seperti ini? Dan makannya apa coba? Rutin protein?

Fang membuang mukanya yang memerah dan menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Fang? Kenapa?" Tanya Boboiboy menatap itu, tapi dia tersenyum karena tahu si manis hanya sedang malu.

"Sialan kau. Sialan." Dan yang keluar hanya umpatan.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Dia menurunkan kedua tangan Fang agar si empu mau menatapnya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Pendapat apanya?"

"Tubuhku."

Fang melirik. Lalu kembali menatap dinding yang lebih menarik, "Oke saja, kataku."

"Oke saja?" Ujar Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku berusaha keras supaya bisa tampil sebagus ini, masa jawaban mu hanya oke saja."

Fang balas melotot. "Kau jangan mancing pujian deh."

Boboiboy menyeringai iseng. "Eh, salahnya apa? Sekali-kali coba bersikap manis."

Fang mendengus mencemooh.

Cemoohannya berganti dengan pekikan begitu melihat Boboiboy membuka celananya sendiri.

Masih dibalut celana dalam berwarna hitam sih, tapi Fang tahu jelas kalau itu besar. Seukuran orang dewasa. Standar asia tenggara? Atau lebih? Fang pernah membacanya tapi lupa.

Tangan Fang meraba sebelahnya dan menarik bantal putih. Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah berat. Dia malu ukurannya tidak sebanding dengan milik orang dewasa.

"Eh? Fang?"

"Ugh, diam. Ini mulai terasa memalukan."

Boboiboy tertawa, "Sudah sampai seperti ini baru kamu malu? Telat tau," ujar Boboiboy menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Fang.

"Berisik!"

Boboiboy mencium bibir yang dari tadi menggerutu tersebut. "Biarin."

Fang memerah begitu melihat tatapan Boboiboy yang terlihat begitu senang. Senyum riangnya membuatnya jauh lebih tampan lagi.

"Aaahhhh... Udah mulai aja deh apa yang mau kamu lakuin."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Tanggannya bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuh Fang. Mengelus dan memijat halus sehingga menimbulkan desahan dari pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Ia lakukan gerakan tersebut semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga Fang menggelinjang, tangganya mengepal menggenggam erat sprei kasur.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan.. ukh... ra-rasanya... aneh..." erang Fang menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Wajahnya yang memerah berat dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca benar-benar menggoda iman.

Boboiboy meneguk ludah menahan diri, 'Dia belum pernah mendapatkan pelajaran seks bebas?'

"He-hei... ja-jawab..." pinta Fang memohon.

"Kau benar-benar imuuuuut," rengek Boboiboy dan Fang susah payah berhasil menjitaknya karena sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi yang aku lakukan akan membuat kamu ejakulasi. Kau tahu kan apa maksudnya?"

Wajah Fang memerah semua, "Ja-Jangan lakukan itu!" Pekik Fang mendorong Boboiboy sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa? Udah nanggung sampai sejauh ini." Tanya Boboiboy. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mengurung Fang di antara kedua tangannya, menatap tajam manik ungunya sampai Fang tak bisa menemukan kata-kata.

"Kau gak perlu takut, itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan kok."

"Tapi... sakit tidak?" Cicit Fang.

"Pfft, kalau itu yang khawatirkan sih tidak usah. Yang ada kebalikannya malah," bisik Boboiboy dengan nada rendah.

Ia kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Memijit milik Fang.

Ia perhatikan wajah Fang yang semakin dimabuk rasa nikmat. Sampai tak lama milik Fang berkedut di tangannya. Boboiboy yang mengerti langsung mempercepat ramasannya.

"Kyaaaaahhhh!"

Cairan putih kental membasahi telapak tangan dan sela-sela jari Boboiboy.

"Kerja bagus." Puji Boboiboy mencium kening Fang lembut.

Fang mengatur napasnya dan menatap ke bawah, ke tangan Boboiboy yang basah. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah.

"Hei, jangan tidur dulu," kekeh Boboiboy melihat mata Fang yang mulai berat menahan kantuk.

"Memangnya kita mau apalagi?" Tanya Fang mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan. Ia sepertinya siap untuk jatuh tidur kapan saja.

"Gantian giliranmu yang bantu aku." Jawab Boboiboy duduk bersila. Dia menarik tangan Fang guna duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bantu apa memang?" Tanya Fang menurut saja ditarik.

"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi," jawab Boboiboy mengarahkan tangan Fang pada miliknya.

Boboiboy dapat merasakan keraguan Fang yang sepertinya ingin menarik tangan menjauh tapi Boboiboy menahannya.

"Ini mudah, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Dengan lambat Fang mengangguk dan mencoba memijat milik Boboiboy dengan cara yang ia coba ingat.

Boboiboy menahan desahannya, memilih fokus pada wajah imut Fang yang tengah berkonsentrasi.

Panas, besar, lunak, dan aneh. Itu pendapat Fang ketika menyentuh milik orang lain. Dia tidak tahu cara memijat yang seperti apa dalam kasus ini. Tangannya hanya mengurut sebisanya sambil menahan air mata yang hampir menetes.

Memalukan sekaligus menyiksa batin. Dia ingin berhenti.

"A-Aku harus melakukan ini sampai kapan?" Tanya Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy langsung.

"Uhh, sampai keluar cairan putih seperti milikmu."

Fang mengangguk mengerti. Dia mempercepat dan menguatkan sedikit remasannya.

"Aaah..."

Tak lama Boboiboy akhirnya sampai. Di usapnya pipi Fang lembut lalu diciumnya dengan sayang bibir Fang.

Dia mendorong tengkuk Fang guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah yang memaksa masuk menyabotase rongga mulut Fang dan menyapu setiap isinya.

Fang sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Kontrol tubuhnya memintanya menerima ciuman dan tangannya melingkar memeluk leher Boboiboy.

Ciuman mereka dalam dan penuh nafsu.

Boboiboy makin memajukan diri sehingga Fang kembali terbaring.

Tangan Boboiboy bergerak mengelus tengkuk Fang. Turun pada bahunya yang sempit, lalu terus menyusur ke dadanya. Telapak tangannya yang besar menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil di sana.

Ia usap dan mainkan. Membuat Fang mendesah ke dalam ciuman.

Ketika butuh bantuan oksigen, Boboiboy terpaksa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Tali saliva yang saling menghubungkan mereka terputus begitu saja. Mata sayu dan penuh nafsu mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Fang..." panggil Boboiboy lirih lembut dan penuh hasrat. Menjadikan yang di bawah hanya mengatupkan bibir rapat tanpa bisa menjawab, "Aku lanjut..." bisik Boboiboy lagi.

Dia menahan kedua kaki Fang agar tetap terbuka di atas pundaknya. Satu jarinya yang masih basah oleh cairan Fang (yang memang belum Boboiboy bersihkan) dia gunakan untuk pelumas guna mempermudah jalannya masuk.

"Nguuuh..."

Fang melenguh saat jari Boboiboy memasuki lubang belakangnya. Rasanya aneh sekali. Dan Fang pikir hal-hal yang sebelumnya sudah cukup aneh.

Jari-jari kakinya mengepal sprei kuat sedang tangannya meremas bantal.

"Sakit?"

Fang menggeleng. "Hugh, aneh." Jawabnya jujur.

Boboiboy memajukan diri dan mengecup pipi Fang.

"Katakan saja kalau sakit, lebih bagus sih katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan, oke?"

Fang nengangguk menurut. Sementara Boboiboy kembali memasukkan jari telunjuk mencari titik prostat Fang, berniat membawa Fang pada kenikmatan dunia yang paling nikmat.

"Ahhhh!" Tubuh Fang mendadak menggelinjang, dadanya membusung dan dia mendongak. Boboiboy menyeringai, dia menemukannya.

"Di sini ka." Bisiknya. Dia menekannya beberapa kali, baru mencoba memasukkan jari yang kedua.

Tangan Fang reflek mendorong pundak Boboiboy, "Tung-tunggu, a-apa barusan? Ra-rasanya aneh sekali..."

"Aneh? Kata yang tepat itu nikmat," ujar Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alis. "Omong-omong ini namanya g-spot, ada beberapa sebutan lainnya sih, tapi pokoknya titik ini peka terhadap rangsangan."

Fang mengangguk mengerti, seolah saat ini mereka berada di kelas tengah belajar dan bukannya di ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Kau suka rasanya?" Tanya Boboiboy menyeringai samar.

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan telinga memerah mengangguk pelan.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan dan menambahkan satu-satu persatu jari sehingga kini berjumlah tiga buah.

Ia keluar masukkan dan melakukan beberapa gerakan menggunting untuk melonggarkan sedikit.

Fang yang berusaha antara menahan dan mengeluarkan suaranya sangatlah menggemaskan di bawah Boboiboy. Walau dia berusaha menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tapi suara itu selalu bisa lolos. Sangat menggoda, Boboiboy ingin mendengarnya lebih.

Tapi Boboiboy terpaksa berhenti saat merasakan kaki Fang bergetar, pertanda kalau dia mau mencapai ejakulasi. Boboiboy keluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menahan kedua paha Fang agar tetap terbuka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Fang malu-malu, menutup sebagian wajah dengan punggung tangannya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Simpan tenagamu, kita ke hidangan utama."

"Hidangan utama?"

Fang melotot saat Boboiboy dengan santainya melepas celana dalamnya. Ia cepat-cepat alihkan pandangan sebelum ketahuan memperhatikan.

Sayangnya, menilai dari kekehan tawa Boboiboy, pria tersebut pasti menangkap basah si pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Hei," panggil Boboiboy, kini mengukung Fang.

"Ini akan terasa sangat sakit, jadi jangan fokus ke bawah sana," sahutnya menatap dalam manik jernih Fang dengan keseriusan.

Fang yang jarang melihat keseriusan di bola mata yang biasa bersinar jenaka tersebut hanya bisa terpaku. Menahan napas dan mengangguk patuh sebelum Boboiboy menciumnya dengan dalam. Sensual dan membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Khhh..." Lenguhan dan erangan sakit tercekat di tenggorokan saat Fang merasakan sesuatu yang keras memaksa masuk.

Boboiboy menautkan jari-jemari pada Fang, mengenggamnya erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Fang. Menahan erangannya sendiri pada betapa sempitnya lubang Fang.

Wajar sih, Fang masih virgin dan ini benar-benar pertama kali untuk mereka berdua. Hanya mengandalkan insting dan pengetahuan seadanya melakukan hal tabu ini.

"Sakit... keluarkan..." pekik Fang meringkuk di bawah Boboiboy, menjadikan pemuda di atasnya berhenti sejenak.

Terdengar isakan kecil. Boboiboy menangkupkan wajah Fang. Ia usap lembut pipinya lalu ia hapus air mata yang mengalir turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Hei, tak apa, aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sakit kok."

Tapi Fang menggeleng. "Sakit..." Lirihnya.

"Maaf, kau ingin kita berhenti sepenuhnya?" Boboiboy bertanya lembut. Ia hujani seluruh wajah Fang dengan ciuman kecil.

Fang diam sejenak. Dia menggeleng kecil. Dia masih penasaran.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu, kalau sudah tidak sakit katakan saja." Kata Boboiboy lembut. Disambung dengan anggukan kecil Fang.

Sambil menenangkan, Boboiboy menghujani bibir ranum Fang dengan ciuman panas. Guna menghilangkan rasa sakit, juga agar si anak sekolah ini masih terbuai nafsu.

Fang membalas pagutan Boboiboy lemah. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Fang menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Uhm... Kurasa sekarang aku sudah siap."

Boboiboy mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya benar-benar perlahan.

Masih terlihat di ekspresi Fang ada sedikit rasa sakit, namun dengan cepat hilang dan digantikan desahan.

"Haaah... Boboiboy..."

Sampai ketika semua sudah benar-benar di dalam, Boboiboy diam membiarkan Fang terbiasa.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu setelah sejauh ini?" Tanya Boboiboy basa-basi.

Fang diam. Dia membuang mukanya dan menjawab, "Tidak buruk..."

"Hanya itu?"

Fang mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ubah pendapat mu yang satu itu," seringai Boboiboy tatkala ia memundurkan panggul lalu dengan cepat memasukkannya lagi lebih dalam.

"Akh!"

Fang tersentak. Boboiboy melakukan gerakan itu berulang-ulang. Pemuda itu menutup rapat mulutnya tapi Boboiboy dengan segera menyingkirkannya.

"Haaah... Anhh... Hah..."

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya. Hilang dalam ekstasi bersama Fang. Tapi terbuka lebar begitu mendengar lenguhan panjang Fang berubah menjadi jeritan.

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya. Punggungnya membusur tajam ketika Boboiboy menyentuh _sweet-spot_nya.

Senyum Boboiboy tidak bisa tidak disembunyikan. Dia terus bergerak sambil menikmati keindahan anak di bawahnya. Mendengarkan desahan Fang yang terus memanggil namanya di sela-sela. Membuat nafsu Boboiboy seperti tidak ada hentinya.

Gerakan maju mundur pinggangnya makin cepat dan dalam. Karena Fang sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakitnya, hanya rasa nikmat tak berbendung.

Desahan anak itu tak koheren, tapi sesekali tertangkap jelas kalau dia meminta lebih.

"Ugh..." Boboiboy membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Fang dan dengan bibir Fang di dekat telinganya yang mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya, Boboiboy klimaks bersamaan anak itu.

Mereka memilih menyudahi detik itu juga. Boboiboy melihat Fang yang sudah memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya.

"Capek?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Fang.

"Istirahatlah." Bisiknya.

Diambilnya tissue dari atas nakas. Dengan cepat dibersihkannya cairan sperma yang ada di perutnya dan yang mengalir di paha Fang.

Setelah itu ia tarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Ia pastikan Fang nyaman dan hangat.

Pemuda itu langsung bergulung seperti kucing.

Boboiboy tersenyum geli dan ikut menyamankan diri. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Fang dan membawa kepala pemuda itu mendekat. Memeluknya dalam dekapan.

...

Boboiboy baru mengantar Fang pulang ketika jam menginjak pukul setengah lima sore. Dia juga membiarkan Fang tidur dalam perjalanan ke Lilies Residence. Tapi Boboiboy berhenti di gerbang masuk perumahan dan membangunkan Fang.

"Lima menit lagi, ma." Erang Fang sangat imut. Pengen Boboiboy bawa pulang lagi.

"Hei, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Seru Boboiboy menggoyangkan bahu Fang pelan. Memaksa sang anak membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar, "Pulang dan istirahat. Kau besok masih sekolah kan."

"Ugh, ini di depan rumah ku ya?" Tanya Fang sembari mengusap kedua mata.

"Berhenti bertingkah imut, atau kau kuculik," ujar Boboiboy main-main.

Fang mendengus dan membuka pintu mobil. Ketika ingin melangkah keluar ia tersentak.

Boboiboy menariknya masuk kembali dan menciumnya.

Pria itu tersenyum puas saat tautan mereka dihentikan.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Wajah Fang memerah berat. Dia tanpa pamit langsung keluar mobil dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari bahkan ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Mengabaikan Abangnya yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Fang, kau kenapa baru pulang?" Teriaknya keheranan akan sikap adiknya yang sudah menghilang ke lantai atas.

"Ugh, ada urusan tadi!" Balas adiknya sebelum terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup dan sesuatu seperti beban berat yang dihempaskan ke kasur.

Kaizo menggendikkan bahunya. Dia kembali membaca tabnya dan sibuk sendiri.

Sementara Fang di kamar berteriak tertahan di bantalnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rona merah di wajahnya tidak menghilang sama sekali.

"Aaah! Sialan! Jangan bilang aku menyukai si om mesum itu!"

Sehabis mengomel begitu ia membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

Ah, dia harus benar-benar bersiap besoknya ketika bertemu Boboiboy di kereta.

Fang memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kembali bagaimana ciuman, pelukan, dan perlakuan lembut Boboiboy. Bagaimana tangan besar itu menangkup pipi Fang dan menariknya pada pesona manik coklat _ebony_nya.

Rasanya seperti Fang melayang di atas langit, mengitari awan-awan yang empuk dan manis.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Stop!" Serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Fang sungguhan jatuh cinta.

Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia sudah kalah dari Boboiboy. Om-om mesum yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

…

.

**A/N: **

Setelah aku ngepublish bagian yang pertama, akhirnya Valky-san lanjut, LoL. Dan habis itu kita malah memperpanjang ceritanya. Bisa jadi banyak banget chapnya.

Bikin cerita ini itu ngebut suasana berubah-rubah mulai dari doki-doki sampai ngerasa bersalah hahaha.

Btw, Valky-san nitip, katanya kasih tau reader kita berdua noob dalam bikin lemon begini (; ^^) jujur aja, ngebuat adegan utamanya serasa diundur-undur mulu. Mungkin karena aneh bikin adegan intim begini bareng orang lain, yah walau aku enjoy banget sih.

Trims reviewnya dari V, Bbplanets, Lean Aviliansa, Rinadesu1, Yuyu arxlnn, dan reader guest, juga Valky-san (iya, dia ngereview karya dia juga wkwkw).

Untuk bagian selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu kalau reader sabar ya ^^

Ciao

Ai & Valky


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Smutt, lemon, Yaoi, Boys Love, dll**

**Rated: MA**** (that's mean if you're not comfortable with sexual content, don't read.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak Boboiboy dan Fang berkenalan. Dan sudah tiga bulan semenjak mereka melakukan hubungan persetubuhan terlarang itu. Sejak hari itu setiap pagi di hari kerja dan sekolah, Boboiboy selalu duduk di sebelah Fang saat mengendarai kereta. Mengajaknya mengobrol walau disahut dengan sahutan sinis atau judes. Kadang menggemaskan. Kadang juga membuat _kokoro_ Boboiboy sakit.

Tapi tak apa, asal dihadiahi keimutan Fang, maka Boboiboy _daijobu_.

Kadang juga mereka berdua masih melakukan kegiatan tabu itu. Paling sering di rumah Boboiboy, saat Sabtu dan Fang akan datang sendiri ke rumah Boboiboy. Atau kadang mereka hanya sekedar jalan-jalan keliling kota tanpa melakukan seks. Nonton, ke _game center_, karaoke, dan masih banyak lagi.

Seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Walau sebenarnya tidak jelas, seperti apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Fang tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya. Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri tidak mendesak. Memang pria itu lebih lepas untuk mengatakan sayang pada Fang.

Biasanya sih dalam bentuk candaan untuk menggoda Fang. Menjahili pemuda itu sehingga pipinya merona merah.

Nyatanya, Fang sendiri sebenarnya tidak membenci candaan itu. Kadang kalau Boboiboy mendadak tidak jahil, Fang yang khawatir. Apakah orang ini sakit? Stres? Banyak pekerjaan? Dan lagi, Fang belum tahu benar-benar seperti apa dunia milik Boboiboy. Yang Fang tahu hanyalah kalau orang ini rekan kerja kakaknya hanya itu.

Kalau sudah begitu, Fang akan menemani pria tersebut seharian di rumah.

Hanya berdiam sambil menonton TV dan minum teh. Fang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata jika itu menyangkut harus menghibur seseorang.

Tapi diam-diam dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya dapat membantu.

Fang nenghela napas. Dia khawatir. Boboiboy seminggu ini sibuk tidak bisa dihubungi. Kalau dichat isinya hanya balasan singkat, tanda dia sangat sibuk. Fang ingin menemani, tapi kata Boboiboy dia sibuk ada banyak pertemuan yang harus dijumpai.

"Hah..." Fang melemaskan ototnya dan merosot di bangkunya.

"Tumben lesu begitu? Putus sama pacar?" Tanya Sai, teman sebangku Fang, yang sedang menulis catatan.

"Ish, sejak kapan aku punya pacar. Mana ada."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alis dengan sikap skeptis. Jelas-jelas tidak percaya.

"Berhenti menatap ku begitu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang membuat mu sibuk tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini? Kau diam-diam pasti punya pacar."

Fang menyikut temannya tersebut lalu kemudian melipat tangan dan membaringkan diri di meja. Dia sudah menyelesaikan catatannya lebih dulu.

"Bener kok, aku gak punya pacar. Yah setidaknya ku pikir begitu," kalimat terakhir dia ucapkan dengan berbisik.

"Kalau bukan masalah pacar, kenapa kau lesu?" Tanya Sai _to the point_.

Fang diam. Dia menatap keluar jendela lama tanpa menjawab.

"Huh, malah dikacangi." Keluh Sai, kembali menulis di catatannya, "Oh ya, kau tahu kita ada guru matematika yang baru."

"Tak." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Aku tadi lihat lho, namanya Ying."

"Ohh..."

"Kau ini, tertarik sedikit gitu lho. Guru cewek lho." Seru Sai.

"Cih, gak mesti kan?" Balas Fang malas. "Lagian itu guru kita, gak boleh dipacarin," lanjutnya dan membuat Sai mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Harus kamu mematahkan semangat orang kayak gitu?" Gerutunya.

"Aku bicara fakta." Jawab Fang, gak sadar diri mengencani orang yang lebih tua.

"Yahh, padahal yang lebih tua lebih jago di ranjang."

Fang langsung batuk darah.

"Astaga, aku bercanda doang Fang," seru Sai menepuk-nepuk punggung kawannya.

"Apa-apaan sih candaan mu itu Sai!" Sergah Fang menyingkirkan tangan Sai. Tepukannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Dih, dasar anak polos, gak bisa dengerin candaan mesum dikit doang," ledek Sai yang kembali pada catatannya.

Fang diam. Ledekan Sai benar-benar salah. Fang sudah tidak sepenuhnya polos. Andai temannya itu tau apa yang sudah pernah ia lakukan, dipastikan Sai pingsan mendengarnya.

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring. Kelas segera dimulai dan pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Seperti apa kata Sai, guru baru itu datang. Seorang gadis imut dengan kacamata besarnya.

Namanya Ying, guru matematika yang sangat ceria dan kadang bicaranya terlalu laju. Umurnya masih dua puluh tahunan dan dia _single_. Para siswa langsung bersorak (kecuali beberapa termasuk Fang).

Ying mengabsen satu per satu murid sambil mengingat nama mereka. Dan ketika sampai di nama Fang, Ying diam sejenak. Dia seperti berpikir lama. Lalu memanggil nama Fang.

Tentu yang dipanggil mengacungkan tangannya, tempat duduknya di bangku tengah dekat jendela. Dengan ekspresi polosnya membuat Ying hampir berteriak.

_'PACARNYA BOBOIBOY!'_

Fang memiringkan kepala heran ketika Ying sempat berhenti lama memperhatikannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan absensi. Tapi dengan segera mengenyahkan kebingungannya.

Kelas dimulai dengan santai. Tidak ada pelajaran karena Ying ingin lebih dekat dengan murid-muridnya. Bahkan mereka mengambil foto selfie.

"Panggil aku Cece aja ya." Seru Ying pada satu kelas dan disahut disetujui oleh semua.

"Ce, nak _follow_ IG." Seru salah satu siswi.

"Boleh." Ying pung menuliskan idnya di papan tulis. Semuanya mulai mengfollow. Termasuk Fang karena dia penasaran dengan keseharian gurunya.

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna melihat wajah familiar yang ada di foto-foto yang diunggah Ying

Selain foto selfie sendiri dan bersama seorang gadis berhijab pink, ada beberapa fotonya juga berempat. Ada dua orang pria tambahan di sana.

Satunya berkulit gelap dan sepertinya keturunan India. Satunya lagi jelas Melayu, dengan wajah tampan dan cengiran lebar ramah.

Ekspresi horor jelas tercetak di mimik Fang. Dia memegang hpnya seakan itu benda paling keramat yang pernah dia pegang. Namun harus dipastikan keyakinannya. Dia terus menggulir foto-fotonya sampai…

"Ce! Ini yang rambutnya ada putihnya siapa? Ganteng!" Seru salah satu sisiwi antusias, dan itu menarik perhatian satu kelas.

"Oh itu salah satu sahabat Cece, namanya Boboiboy," jelas Ying kalem namun matanya sesekali tak kentara memperhatikan gelagat Fang.

"Udah punya pacar belum ce?" Sahut beberapa siswi. Para siswa memutar bola mata, menatap sebal.

Ying menyeringai samar saat melihat wajah Fang yang pucat.

"Hm, gimana ya... Katanya emang lagi deket sama seseorang tuh."

"Ohh, kenalin dong ce. Sekalian ajak ke sini." Usul salah satu siswi. Fang mendengar itu langsung batuk darah lagi.

"Eee, aku gak bisa. Tapi kapan-kapan aku ajak ke tempat dia. Tapi biaya tanggung sendiri ya." Usul Ying.

"SETUJU!"

"Huuu~" para siswa laki-laki langsung berseru mencemooh. Yang tentu saja dibalas sewot oleh para siswi.

"Sudah, jangan ribut," ujar Ying menenangkan. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan, seputar kehidupan Ying yang ditanyakan oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Fang menghela nafas lega.

Fang jadi menekan foto Boboiboy. Ada tag di sana. Dia pun menekannya lagi dan langsung ke akun Boboiboy yang ternyata tidak di _private_. Dan fotonya kebanyakan foto tempat kerja.

Fang lagi-lagi terbatuk darah lagi sampai parah.

"Fang! Kau kenapa?!" Pekik Sai kalang kabut mengusap punggung Fang.

Fang melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak apa-apa, "Tersedak angin." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ha?"

_'Sial, dia pemilik kafe Kokotiam yang terkenal itu?!'_

Kafe terkenal yang sudah membuka beberapa cabang.

Fang sendiri merupakan penggemar cokelat panas kafe tersebut.

_'Sialan kau Boboiboy, aku palak baru tahu rasa dia.'_ Batin Fang mengancam. Dia kembali menggulir foto di akun Boboiboy.

Nampak di sana foto Kaizo dan Boboiboy juga. Duduk dengan beberapa hidangan mengobrol.

Keringat dingin menetes tanpa sadar di pelipis Fang.

Bagaimanapun, hubungannya dengan Boboiboy dirahasiakan dari sang Abang. Kalau sampai ketahuan Abangnya pasti mengamuk.

Jelas mampus sih.

Apalagi kalau ketahuan mama papanya. Hancur sudah nyawa Fang.

Pasrah lah pada tuhan yang maha esa bagaimana nasib dirinya ini.

...

"Apakah..." Fang hanya bisa melongo melihat Boboiboy datang ke sekolah menemui Ying. Walau dirinya hanya di koridor sekolah, tapi suara teriakan para siswi sudah memekakkan telinga.

"Wah, ce, ini sahabat Cece itu ya?" Pekik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang perempuan. Segera mengerubungi Ying serta Boboiboy.

Ying terkekeh pelan, menggeleng melihat kelakuan muridnya. "Iya, tapi Cece pamit sebentar, ada urusan ya..."

"Yah, ce..." keluh para siswi.

Ying melambaikan tangannya pada para murid. Sementara Boboiboy melirik sekilas pada Fang yang hanya memasang tampang bodohlucubodohnya itu.

"Jadi kau gurunya?" Tanya Boboiboy basa-basi setelah mereka jauh.

Ying mengangguk. "Saat melihat namanya di absen aku kaget, dan setelah kulihat wajahnya, dia sama persis seperti yang ada di foto yang kau perlihatkan."

Ying menggelenglan kepala pelan. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan memacari anak sekecil itu."

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah, habisnya dia imut sekali sih! Kau pasti setuju kan."

Ying mendelik padanya. "Dia memang manis, tapi kan aku tidak akan pernah memacari anak sekecil itu."

"Jodohmu gak kelihatan sih."

Bokong Boboiboy langsung ditendang keras oleh Ying.

"Adu, ampun." Keluh sang korban mengusap pantatnya.

"Baru tahu rasa."

"Eh, jangan kasar-kasar dong Ying, ini aset penting tau!" Protes Boboiboy.

Ying mencemooh. "Penting cuman buat nidurin anak orang aja."

Boboiboy meringis mendengar hinaan sahabatnya. "Ah, penting dia mau."

"Hah..." Ying memutar bola matanya kesal, "Oh ya, Kaizo tahu tak kalau kau pacaran sama Fang?" Bisik Ying mendekat.

"Tidak. Dia tahu, mati aku."

Ying tertawa. "Benar juga ya, Kaizo kan kakak yang protektif. Mana boleh sama dia adiknya pacaran. Oh iya, omong-omong kau ada perlu apa sampai menemui ku ke sini segala?"

"Ah, itu..." Boboiboy mulai membicarakan soal bisnis. Termasuk acara sponsor yang melibatkan sekolah ini. Topik yang tidak bisa dipahami anak SMA pada umumnya.

Fang yang menguping pun tak paham mereka membahas apa.

"Bam!"

Fang terlonjak kaget begitu seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Hayo, ngapain kamu ngendap-ngendap begitu?" Selidik Sai.

"Sai!" Desis Fang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berpacu.

Sai mengabaikan pelototan Fang, dan mencoba melihat dari balik bahu pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ngapain kamu ngintipin Cece Ying sama temennya? Bukannya bilangnya kemaren gak penasaran?"

"Eee..." manik ungu Fang bergerak gelisah, "cuma..."

"Cuma apa hayo? Naksir ya sama Cece?" Goda Sai, lengan Fang disikut jahil dan didapati hanya wajah datar Fang.

"Bukan."

"Ehh, lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

Fang diam. Dia mengintip Boboiboy dan Ying yang duduk bersebalahan. Berkutat dengan satu tab dan pundak mereka terlihat bertubrukan. Hati Fang terasa terbakar sesuatu rasanya.

"Hu uh! Pokoknya bukan!" Seru Fang sambil buru-buru pergi. Meninggalkan Sai yang melongo.

"Itu anak kenapa sih?"

Fang menuju kantin. Memilih membeli selusin donat lobak merah untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya yang entah datang dari mana. Membuat Sai hanya menghela napas bingung pada sifat temannya yang terlampau aneh ini.

Tanpa diminta, Sai memilih duduk di sebelah Fang dan berujar lembut, "Mau cerita?"

Fang melirik sejenak. Dia lalu menelan kunyahannya dan menatap donatnya lama.

Sai menunggu sabar Fang yang tampak berpikir panjang. Semakin lama ia berpikir malah membuat Sai makin penasaran. Kentara sekali bagi Fang hal ini terlalu pelik untuk diungkapkan.

"Ingat aku pernah cerita soal orang yang sering menggangguku di kereta?"

Sai mencoba mengingat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, lalu?"

"Orang itu Boboiboy."

"Ohh, kakak rambut putih itu?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Lalu..."

Sekali lagi Fang menunduk dalam. Dia memakan donatnya dulu berpikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Baru kemudian menatap Sai dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Rasanya sakit..."

"Eh?" Sai gelagapan melihat Fang mau menangis mendadak. Dia hanya bisa mengusap rambut Fang sambil bergumam harus apa dia sekarang? Fang ceritanya gak jelas.

"Eh, dia gangguin kamunya parah banget?" Sai mencoba mencari tahu titik masalah sampai temannya menangis gini.

Fang menggeleng.

"Lha terus?"

"Aku.. sama dia..." Fang menunduk berbisik sangat pelan. Sai harus mendekatkan telinganya sampai mempertipis jarak antar mereka.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sai mengulang.

Bibir Fang mengatup rapat. Dengan suara serak dia menjawab, "Aku... naksir... sama dia..."

Sai diam. Sepertinya gagal mencerna ucapan sahabatnya.

"Bentar, bentar, naksir? Temennya Cece Ying?!" Sai mengulang pertanyaan. Nada suaranya naik satu tingkat di tiap pertanyaan lain diajukan.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau kesal padanya karena selalu mengganggumu?"

Fang mengangguk lemah. "Iya, tapi sebenernya aku belakangan ini jalan sama dia."

Mulut Sai langsung menganga lebar. Dia membatu atas fakta mengejutkan. Fang, dengan om-om _ikemen_ inceran anak sekolah, temannya cece Ying, jalan, akhir-akhir ini. Banyak sekali informasi yang masuk sampai RAM otak Sai mau pecah rasanya.

"Anu, Sai?" panggil Fang menyadarkan temannya ini.

"Fang kau sehat?" Sai bertanya dengan raut serius.

Fang hanya membalas dengan anggukan bingung. "Sehatlah, buktinya kan aku hari ini sekolah."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Seru Sai frustasi mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau jalan. Dengan cowok. Yang rentang usianya jauh darimu." Sai menekankan setiap poin ucapannya.

Fang diam menunduk.

"Abang mu tahu?"

Fang mendengus. "Mati aku kalau dia tahu." Sai mengangguk. Dia paham sekali betapa posesif Abangnya Fang itu. Dia pernah jadi korban soalnya.

Kerja kelompok gak nyaman soalnya terus diawasi Kaizo. Padahal juga cuma temen dan itu belajarnya di ruang tengah. Abang posesif nyebelin, untung dirinya tidak semacam itu. Kasihan nasib Fang.

"Dan tadi pas aku lihat bahu Cece Ying sama Boboiboy bersentuhan rasanya..." Fang meremas area dada kirinya, di mana jantung kirinya berada, "sangat sakit."

"Fang..."

"Aku tidak mau mengakui ini sebenarnya. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukai Boboiboy sejak tiga bulan lalu."

"TIGA BULAN LALU?!"

Fang menginjak kaki Sai keras-keras di bawah meja kantin supaya temannya itu berhenti berteriak. Ia cepat-cepat melirik sekitarnya. Untung penghuni kantin sedang sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing atau terlalu heboh bicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Iya, soalnya..."

Sai mengusap sepatunya, sumpah injakan Fang mematikan sekali. Gak ngaca apa kalau sepatu yang Sai pakai hari ini tipis banget. Fang sialan.

"Soalnya apa?" tanya Sai sewot.

Fang melirik ke arah lain dengan pipi bersemu merah, "Itu, dia..."

"Kami emang gak pacaran, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa sih?! Dari tadi tapi-tapi mulu!" Sai mulai merasa kesal.

"Ah! Ngomongnya susah tau!" Fang balas nyolot.

"Tinggal ngomong doang sih Fang!"

Setelah acara saling sewot, keduanya menenangkan volume suara. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku udah beberapa kali tidur sama dia..." Cicit Fang.

Otak Sai korslet. Ia hanya memandangi temannya dengan mata kosong.

"Tidur nginep? Cuma tidur doang?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Tidur... tidur main game?"

"Kadang sih, tapi bukan."

"Tidur acara kau dititipkan?"

"Kau kira aku masih TK?"

"Jadi, tidur..."

"Ya, tidur itu."

"Yang begitu begitu?"

"Iya, begitu begitu."

"Yang sampe wik iwik itu?"

"Eeee, iya?"

"Fang."

"Ya."

Fang mendadak dipeluk Sai erat, dan itu pun Sai menangis kencang, "Kasihan fansmu, Fang! Kasihan! Kamu gak mikir bagaimana perasaaan mereka apa?!"

"Eehhh?"

Semakin banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka dan Fang risih dibuatnya. Bukannya Fang benci jadi pusat perhatian, tapi kalau beginikan malu-maluin juga.

"Ih, apasih Sai," ujarnya mendorong Sai menjauh.

"Ya habis, mereka udah ngejar-ngejar kamu lama, eh taunya kamu malah pacaran sampe sejauh itu sama om-om, iya sih gak tua-tua amat emang," timpal Sai, sudah balik ke karakternya lagi.

"Bukan kehendakku juga sebenarnya." balas Fang, duduk agak menjauh dari Sai, "Ya, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Keluargaku tahu, mungkin aku cuma diusir dari rumah."

"Cuma katanya."

Fang menunduk, "Mati aku rasanya sekarang."

"Menyesalnya baru sekarang lagi."

"Terus aku harus gimana?" Rengek Fang.

"Putus?" Saran Sai. Yang memberi saran sendiri seperti ragu.

"Argh! Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkannya jadi rumit begini?!" Ketua Fang gusar mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah dari sananya berantakan.

"Eeeee..."

Detik itu juga suara bel tanda jam istirahat selesai. Terpaksa Fang mengemas donat lobak merahnya dan memakannya sambil jalan. Sementara Sai menghela napas lega terselamatkan dari cenkraman masalah asmara Fang yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Tapi kalau diingat, banyak cowok yang naksir kau sih." ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"_NANI_?!"

"Lho, kau gak tau?" Sai mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Yang biasa ngasih kamu bunga diam-diam itu kalau hari ultahmu atau valentine itu banyakan cowok tau," jelas Sai.

"Kok bisa?!" Shock Fang.

"Bisa lah, kata mereka kamu manis, kalau gak lagi judes," sahut Sai, menyempatkan diri untuk meledek temannya.

Fang berhenti. Kebetulan di sebelahnya ada kaca dan dia bercermin di sana meneliti wajahnya, "Ganteng gini dikata manis."

"Jelek gitu dikata ganteng."

Sai langsung dapat delikan tajam dari Fang.

"Oke oke, ganteng."

Akhirnya mereka memasuki kelas dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Keduanya memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan guru.

Sampai hari berlalu dan bel pulang sudah berdering. Keduanya membereskan peralatan menulis ke dalam tas.

"Fang, pulang bareng?" Tanya Sai menyelempangkan tas ke bahu.

"Oke."

"Mau mampir dulu gak? Cari minum atau jajanan lain."

"Boleh," jawab Fang dan mereka sama-sama melangkah keluar kelas. "Mau jajan apaan?"

"Mau minum coklat panas nggak?"

Mendengar kata cokelat panas mengingatkan Fang pada Boboiboy dan seketika dia merasa kesal tanpa alasan.

"Enggak mau."

"Kalau gitu kita ngehalte gimana?" tanya Sai, yang dimaksud adalah tempat jualan jus yang biasa menjadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak sekolah Fang dan Sai.

"Oke kalau gitu." balas Fang.

Mereka begitu keluar kelas mendapati para siswi bergerumbul di ruang guru, melihat Boboiboy di sana agak kuwalahan untuk keluar. Dia meminta bantuan Ying tapi malah diketawakan.

"_Femes_ ya dia."

"Ayo." Seru Fang berjalan begitu saja tanpa menoleh pada Boboiboy. Pipinya yang membentuk bakpau benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy ingin menyusul hanya saja ia masih ditahan para siswi yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia layangkan pandangan memohon pada sahabatnya yang pasti mengerti kalau dia ingin mengejar Fang, tapi Ying pura-pura tidak lihat.

Boboiboy menghela napas. Setelah sibuk, dia harus ditawan para siswi, dan Fang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Cobaan apalagi yang harus dihadapi Boboiboy sekarang?

Telepon Boboiboy terasa berdering. Dia secepatnya mengeluarkannya dan mendapati kalau yang menelpon adalah ayahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pergi." ucap Boboiboy terpaksa menerobos para siswi sampai keluar baru mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya. Pasti ada pertemuan lain di salah satu tempat. Boboiboy harus cepat.

Boboiboy mengangkat teleponnya sambil melirik Fang yang menuju gerbang sekolah. Temannya berusaha untuk menyusulnya karena Fang berjalan dengan cepat sampai temannya kewalahan mengejar.

"Halo, Yah, ada apa?"

"Kau di mana? Tiga puluh menit lagi rekan kerja kita datang." tanya Amato langsung ke inti topiknya.

"Masih di sekolah, aku ditahan tadi." jawab Boboiboy. Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari sakunya.

"Ya sudah, cepat."

"Iya, iya." Boboiboy menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Dia berlari mendekati Fang dan mengacak rambutnya sekilas. Berbalik sejenak melambaikan tangannya pada Fang, lalu berlari kencang menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan agak jauh.

Sai sempat melihat Boboiboy yang melambai ke arah mereka namun sahabatnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

_'Beneran pacaran kayaknya,'_ batin Sai yang masih berusaha menyeimbangi kecepatan langkah Fang. Pemuda itu baru memperlambat langkahnya saat mereka mendekati tempat yang biasa mereka sebut Halte.

Fang memesan sebuah jus wortel seperti biasanya sedangkan Sai memilih jus jeruk.

"Tadi Boboiboy kayaknya mau bicara sama kamu deh Fang, kok dicuekin?"

"Biarin, dia emang pantes dicuekin." balas Fang. Mereka berdua mengambil duduk di bangku dalam bagian tengah.

"Aku kira kalian dekat banget."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DEKAT DENGAN SI BRENGSEK ITU?!" Amuk Fang tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat Sai hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Tsunderenya kambuh.

_'Padahal sendirinya udah jalan 3 bulan,'_ gumam Sai dalam hati.

"Kau itu kenapa sih moodnya jelek sejak istirahat tadi?" Tanya Sai mengamati kawannya yang memutar sedotan dengan kasar.

"Nggak kenapa," jawab Fang pendek dan datar.

"Kamu cemburu?"

Fang tersedak jus wortelnya. "Uhuk, uhuk," Fang memukul dadanya, Sai membantu dengan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sembarangan, siapa bilang aku cemburu?!" Elak Fang.

Sai mencibir. "Kelihatan tahu, kau kesal ngeliat Cece Ying ngobrol sama Boboiboy, terus juga tadi kau sempat nangis."

Muka Fang memerah malu diingatkan soal yang terakhir.

"Sialan kau, Sai." Umpat Fang singkat.

Sai berkacak pinggang dan menyengir bangga, "Tapi kalau emang naksir, akui saja. Gak usah malu-malu."

"Ukh, itu..." Fang memanyunkan bibirnya imut, minta disosor dia.

"Itu apa?"

"Aku... gak punya nyali..."

"Udah gituan tiga bulan dan kamu bilang gak punya nyali?!" Sai menjitak temannya gemas.

Fang balas dengan berusaha menendang tulang kering Sai, namun pemuda itu lebih cepat berkelit.

"Bilang aja 'Aku suka kamu dan gak mau kamu mesra sama orang lain', gitu aja apa susahnya?" Sambung Sai santai.

Fang mendelik padanya. "Gak segampang omong doang. Kamu aja gak pernah serius pacaran jadi jangan sembarangan."

Sai menggedikkan bahu dan menyeruput kembali jusnya. Fang benar, dia tidak pernah serius suka dengan seseorang. Selama ini ia hanya menerima beberapa gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kalau ia sendiri lagi kepingin pacaran. Nanti kalau putus dia tidak punya patah hati apa-apa.

"Kaya kau pernah pacaran saja." Balas Sai.

Fang tertusuk tombak rasanya.

"Lagipula hubungan kalian apa? _Sugar daddy_ sama _sugar baby_?"

"_Sugar daddy_? _Sugar baby_?" Tanya Fang memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham

Sai tepok jidat, "Polos banget ini anak."

"Jelasin aja napa sih? Toh, kayaknya emang gak umum didenger deh istilahnya," protes Fang manyun.

Sai menghela napas panjang. Ia berpikir sebentar, mempersiapkan penjelasan yang hendak diutarakan pada temannya yang tetap aja bisa polos begini padahal pacaran sama om-om mesum.

"_Sugar Daddy_ itu kayak pria kaya yang bayarin kebutuhan hidup seseorang yang jadi teman kencannya, yang itu namanya _sugar baby_," sahut Sai, memperhatikan ekspresi kawannya. Memastikan pnjelasan pendeknya dapat dimengerti.

"Kayaknya nggak deh."

"Terus kalian apaan? Semacam _fuck buddies_?"

"Apalagi itu?" Tanya Fang lagi.

Sai kalah, dia menyerah. Temannya ini polosnya kebangetan. Sai angkat tangan, "Kau google saja."

"Okee?" Fang mengeluarkan hpnya dan mulai menjelajahi apa itu _sex buddies_. Awalnya wajahnya datar saja. Tapi makin lama makin memerah dan dia menatap Sai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak bisa mengekspresikan sekacau apa dia sekarang.

"Huh? Fang? Kau kenapa nangis?" Sai mendadak panik.

"Kalau emang aku sekedar _sex buddy_, gimana dong?" Ratap Fang melas. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang makin membuat Sai kelabakan.

Dia bisa diamuk massa karena disangka membuat nangis anak orang. Kalau sampai Kaizo tahu dan salah paham entah apa nasibnya.

"G-gak bakal kok. Bu-buktinya dia gak selalu mengajakmu kan?" Ucap Sai menenangkan.

"ITU ARTINYA DIA KENCAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN?!" Pekik Fang pesimis sangat.

Sai menginjak ranjau. Apa yang harus dia utarakan.

"Aku yakin kok! Kan Cece tadi bilang dia gak punya pacar," buru-buru Sai menyahut.

"Tapi katanya lagi deket sama seseorang!"

"Mungkin maksudnya kamu kali."

"Mungkin juga orang lain kan!"

Sai memijit pangkal hidungnya, pusing dengan Fang yang sedari tadi mendebat semua ucapannya.

"Kalau kamu khawatir Fang, kamu bisa langsung tanya sama orangnya," saran Sai berusaha menangkan diri. Entah kenapa lama-lama dia kebawa kesal sama tingkah anak itu.

"Tapi gimana kalau ternyata emang gitu?" Gumam Fang membenamkan wajah ke tangan yang dilipat di atas meja.

Sai mengambil hp Fang dan mencari kontak Boboiboy, "Kita hubungi saja ya dia."

"JANGAN!" Pekik Fang berusaha meraih hpnya. Tapi dijauhkan oleh Sai.

"Mana ya. Ah ini dia." Sai langsung menekan tombol _dial_ dan menyerahkan begitu saja ke Fang.

"Oi!" Fang terpaksa menerima hpnya yang sedang menyambung hubungan ke Boboiboy.

"Awas kalau dimatiin!" ancam Sai melihat jari Fang bermain-main di atas ikon untuk memutus sambungan.

Fang meringis. Dengan muka mengancam seseram itu, kalau Sai bilang dia bakal tega matahin jari Fang, Fang percaya.

"Hallo?"

Fang tersentak mendengar suara di seberang.

Fang meneguk ludah. Dia mendekatkan _speaker_ hpnya ke telinga kanannya. Jangan lupakan Sai yang mendekatkan telinga kirinya ke hp Fang juga, "Ha-Halo."

"Fang? Ada apa mendadak nelpon?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Uhh, k-kau sedang di mana?" Tanya Fang malu-malu.

"Di jalan."

"Ohh, i-itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan," Fang melirik Sai yang mengisyaratkannya untuk terus bicara.

"Tanya saja," sahut Boboiboy ringan.

"Soal kita..." Fang meneguk ludah. Ah, rasanya kata-kata itu memalukan, padahal tadi saat membicarakannya dengan Sai tidak separah itu.

"Apa... Aku ini... Cuman _fuck buddy_?" Lirih Fang bertanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia meremas ujung kemeja seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?" Tanya Boboiboy, nada biacaranya terasa berbeda. Dalam dan mengerikan.

"A? A-aku, ba-baca di internet..." balas Fang gelapan. Dia entah kenapa merinding.

"Fang."

"Uh, y-ya?"

"Camkan ini baik-baik."

Fang meneguk ludah. Dia meremas area jantungnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Siap menerima segala macam jawaban yang Boboiboy utarakan. Entah itu menyakitkan atau membuatnya berbunga.

"_Don't ever said that word again_." Titah Boboiboy, "_and don't ever think about that_."

"Huh?" Kini Fang keheranan. Diliriknya Sai yang memasang wajah terperangah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tanpa pikir. Jantungnya berpacu untuk alasan lain kali ini.

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang. "Aku gak mungkin menganggap kamu cuman _friends with benefit_ aja Fang. Kamu lebih dari itu."

Fang berpikir. _Benefit_? Keuntungan? "Memang kau untung apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas kasar dari Boboiboy, "Kita bahas lain waktu saja. Aku ada rapat dulu. _Bye. Love you, honey_." Boboiboy memutus sambungannya.

"_Honey_..." Sai merinding disko.

Fang melongo menatap hpnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ucapan terakhir Boboiboy entah harus membuatnya senang atau malu.

"Betewe, udah jelaskan kalau kecemasan kamu gak perlu," balas Sai santai. Entah bagaimana caranya bisa cepat pulih, seolah tidak mendengar penutup ucapan oleh Boboiboy.

Fang mengangguk kecil.

Mungkin hanya keparnoan Fang yang tidak berarti. Boboiboy tulus menyukainya, bahkan pakai cara nekad. Fang tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

…

**A/N:**

Buat yang nunggu lemon lagi, lemonnya ada kok kami tulis, cuman ya kami juga suka buat ngembangin cerita dan karakter. Cerita ini rasanya loncat-loncat dari smutt ke romcom ke drama ke sweet dan gitu terus (; ^^)

Makasih udah baca dan review, V, arlyn. xie, guest (kasih nama dong biar aku bisa nyapanya lebih akrab ^^), Bbplanets (kamu bikin BoiFang di wp judulnya Sorry kan? Lanjut dong... Deskripsi ficnya bikin tertarik dan idenya menurutku bagus ^^).

Omong-omong makasih juga dukungannya, Kuroaya69, XieLeixue, Virgo Takao 14, Vann Cafl, choco19, Valky-san.

Aku mau ngutarain pendapatku karena kemarin aku diem aja, entah dia baca atau nggak.

Maaf ya, hidupku udah buruk dan ketimpa masalah sejak aku kecil, jauh sebelum aku kenal fanfic dan yaoi. Tapi sekalipun aku gak pernah nge-share aku depresi, karena aku selalu nemuin alasan buat hidup dan berbagi kebahagian. Aku bener-bener nggak perlu kamu ngedoain yang buruk-buruk lagi karena apa yang kualami udah cukup berat.

Jangan sekalipun bilang fic yang seperti ini sampah, jorok dan otak kami otak hewan. Banyak author yang belajar keras gimana cara nulis yang baik, memperbaiki EYD dan juga belajar cara pengembangan cerita yang benar, ngebilang fic mereka sampah cuman bilang usaha keras mereka juga sampah. Pernah baca ficnya Verdennia atau Kira Desuke? Mereka bisa bikin anak jurusan sastra iri dengan fic mereka, dan mereka beberapa kali bikin fic yaoi rated m.

Maaf ya, keluarga dan teman-temanku tahu hobiku ini. Dan mereka menerima aku apa adanya. Kamu nggak bisa bilang kalau aku bakalan bikin malu ortu ku. Kamu pernah harus mandiin mereka? Masangin baju mereka? Nyuapin mereka? Aku udah lakuin itu bertahun-tahun. Kamu pernah harus relain mimpi dan kesempatan diterima di salah satu universitas terbaik untuk tetap tinggal dan ngurus keluarga? Aku yakin apa hobiku ini gak bakalan ngerubah sayang ortuku.

Aku dari kecil diajari cara ngomong yang sopan jadi aku nggak bisa nerima perbuatan kamu yang ngeklik cerita yaoi rate m buat dihina. Kami tau kamu juga ngelakuin hal yang sama ke author lain. Kami nggak nyesatin orang, filter ffn itu udah default ratingnya K-T, kami ngasih warning di setiap chapter, jadi kalau bukan mereka sendiri yang nyari dan pengen, mereka gak bakal baca.

Dan tolong panggil Valky-san dan Kuroaya69 dengan bener. Jangan menghina. Kamu gak kenal mereka. Valky-san orang yang udah bimbing aku gimana buat ngebenerin tulisannku dan ngembangin cerita dengan lebih terproses dan realistis. Valky-san orang yang baik dan juga menyenangkan. Dan aku tahu seberapa care-nya Kuroaya69 dengan teman-temannya. Seperti apa yang kak choco19 bilang, yang lain marah dan ngebela bukan karena tersindir atau piktor, tapi karena kami berteman baik dan kenal seperti apa kepribadian sebenarnya yang lain.

… lha, kan, jadi ceramah kepanjangan. Maaf kalau reader lain merasa terganggu atas note terlalu panjang ini :)

Bagi yang mau liat-liat fanart Boboiboy boleh tuh liat twitter Valky-san, **Valkyrie Ai**, dan bagi yang berminat untuk bergabung dengan grup WA **Fanfiction Addict** bisa PM aku nomor kalian atau lihat linknya di profil Wattpad ku, Ai_and_August_19.

Ciao..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Smutt, lemon, Yaoi, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy mulai lebih rileks ketika rekan kerja mereka pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya hanya dengan sang Ayah semata.

"Jadi kapan Ayah bisa ketemu calon?"

Ucapan itu dikatakan dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Tapi Boboiboy dibuat beku karenanya.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kamu gak bisa nyembunyiin sesuatu dari orang tua kamu Boboiboy."

"Eeee," Boboiboy mulai pucat pasi, "kapan-kapan?"

"Besok ya."

"Eeehhh?" Boboiboy mati kutu rasanya.

"Jangan mendadak begitu dong Yah!" Protes Boboiboy.

"Ayah tahu kamu gak pacarannya kemarin kok," balas sang Ayah mengabaikan protes sang anak.

Boboiboy mengerang. "Masalahnya bukan itu, Yah!"

Boboiboy menghela napas, "Dia sibuk, Ayah. Aku juga sedang sibuk. Jadwal berbenturan. Walau dia libur, aku enggak."

"Ya itu resikomu."

Perempatan imajiner terbentuk, Boboiboy ingin mensleding tampang ayah tercintanya.

"Kan Ayah sudah bilang, Ayah bisa mengatasinya."

"Dan siapa yang di menit-menit terakhir malah menyeretku begitu saja."

Amato hanya bersiul sambil asik mengagumi interior rumah makan yang mewah ini.

"Ayaaahhh..."

"Ya udah, kalau gak bisa besok gak apa-apa, tapi harus secepatnya," balas Amato akhirnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Tersenyum masam. Dalam pikiran mulai pusing, bagaimana bicara dengan Fang untuk bertemu Ayahnya, lalu, apa reaksi Ayahnya nanti mengetahui identitas pacarnya.

Semoga bukan "FBI! OPEN UP!", mampus Boboiboy nanti.

"Ayah habis ini mau ke mana? Aku langsung pulang istirahat." Tanya Boboiboy meraih tasnya.

"Ibumu mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Pulangnya bareng Ayah."

"Mobilku bagaimana?"

"Tinggal."

Tangan Boboiboy mengepal. Njotos Ayah sendiri durhaka gak?

"Gak mungkinlah Yah, aku bawa mobilku aja deh ke sana," desah Boboiboy mulai lelah menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri.

Amato tertawa kecil. Dia memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makan mereka. Kemudian pergi berdua berdampingan.

..

..

Boboiboy melambaikan tangan lewat jendela samping mobil pada Ibunya. Semalam dia diminta menginap oleh sang Ibu. Boboiboy mengiyakan permintaannya. Jadi pagi ini Boboiboy balik ke kediaman yang ia huni sendiri.

Dia tidak sempat menghubungi Fang. Tapi juga masih lelah. Sekitar jam dua nanti dia harus keluar lagi mengurus sponsor dengan beberapa perusahan. Terutama dengan antar sekolah perihal sponsor animasi untuk anak-anak.

Boboiboy membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia biarkan tubuhnya rileks tanpa niat mengganti bajunya.

Boboiboy membiarkan diri untuk tidur sebentar. Satu jam sebelum urusannya harus dimulai ia bangun kembali dan segera bersiap.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya untuk menemui para sponsor di tempat yang sudah mereka jadwalkan.

Kebetulan tempatnya di cafe Glacier, tempat dirinya dan Fang dulu bertemu. Di sana Boboiboy tiba dan bersalaman dengan rekan-rekan calon kerja sama mereka. Membahas apa saja rencana ke depan.

"Aku pengen kopi. Kamu juga harus pesan kopi." Seru Sai yang baru masuk kafe.

"Maksa, aku wortel pokoknya." Balas Fang di belakangnya.

"Kelinci."

"Ulangi?" Kerah Sai sudah ditarik dan satu tangan Fang siap menjotos.

Sai cepat melepaskan diri. Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju meja kosong pertama yang ia lihat.

Fang meneriakinya sebelum menyusul kawannya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Ketika pelayan datang kedua pemuda itu kembali berdebat. Ekspresi pelayan tersebut sudah menahan kesal tapi masih bersabar menunggu keduanya memilih pesanan.

"Kentang goreng dan dua _flat white_." Seru Sai seenak jidat menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Oi! Aku gak mau kopi!" Pekik Fang ingin membatalkan pesanan.

"Dan selusin donat lobak merah."

Fang gigit bibir, dendam pada Sai yang sangat tahu seleranya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Ditunggu ya." Sang pelayan pun pergi.

Keduanya melanjutkan mengobrol tentang hal-hal random yang bisa mereka pikirkan. Sesekali masih berdebat dan menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung tanpa sadar.

Termasuk pemilik sepasang manik cokelat gelap.

Siapa anak berambut sibak itu. Teman Fang? Mereka terlalu akrab. Boboiboy sendiri juga baru tahu, kalau Fang ada orang yang bisa hampir dua puluh empat jam bersama.

"Sudah aku bilang, kita coba pizza topping nanas." Seru Sai ngotot.

"Otak sedeng, mana enak!" Protes Fang.

"Karena itu kita harus coba!"

"Kau sama Shielda saja. Aku gak mau."

"Nak wortel."

"Aku tidak akan termakan jebakanmu, sialan."

"Cih."

Sudut mata Boboiboy berkedut. Mereka terlihat akrab juga nyaman walau bertengkar dan berdebat di sana-sini.

Fang bahkan sesekali tertawa lepas saat mereka bercanda. Boboiboy jadi memikirkan, kalau dengannya sih Fang bahkan jarang tersenyum.

"Anak jaman sekarang kayak tidak kenal sekitar ya. Asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri." Ujar salah satu rekan kerja Boboiboy.

"Ya asal mereka bahagia. Tawa anak-anak itu spesial sebenarnya." Sahut yang lain.

Boboiboy setuju sih. Senyum dan tawa Fang spesial. Sementara untuk temannya? Tolong singkirkan jauh jauh.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum basa-basi lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berusaha mempertahankan fokusnya walau ada objek yang lebih ingin diperhatikan pikirannya.

Aura kedua anak itu terasa berat mendadak. Fang yang buang muka dengan ekspresi pucat dan Sai yang duduk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Apa yang mereka bahas?

Ah, sepertinya kedua orang pemuda itu menyadari wajah yang familiar di kumpulan beberapa orang berpakaian dan sibuk oleh diskusi yang tampak serius.

"Ayo pergi." Bisik Fang pelan.

"Tak, pesanan kita belum datang."

"_Take out_ deh, aku bayarin."

"Gak."

"Aku pinjami prku."

"Bujuk ya."

"Sai..."

"Tapi kan kita udah janji sama shielda!"

"Bilang padanya kita ganti tempat pertemuan."

Sai masih akan protes ketika dia sudah benaran menariknya, bahkan Sai sampai hampir jatuh terantuk meja karena Fang menyeretnya tanpa peduli.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Shielda yang baru datang. Dia membawa Nut juga.

"Fang ngajak ke kamar mandi. Katanya dia takut ada genderuwo di sana." Balas S ai asal, dan langsung dapat hadiah ciuman dari tas Fang.

"Ngaco."

"Eh? Di sini berhantu?" Tanya Nut.

"Iya ada, makanya kita pergi aja," balas Fang datar.

"Fang, kalau bohong itu lebih meyakinkan kek," komentar Shielda memutar bola mata. "Emang anak ini kenapa sih Sai?"

Sai yang hendak buka mulut langsung bungkam karena tatapan memperingatkan dari Fang.

"Ah, gak tau. Biasa, Fang kan moody-an," dia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu.

Nut memilih duduk, "Fang gak ada bedanya sama pacarnya Sai pas PMS."

"Jangan bawa-bawa pacar lah." Protes Sai.

Fang menghela napas, "Kalah aku kayanya."

"Nggak, kalian ada di level yang sama," Nut tertawa.

"Dan Nut, ngapain duduk lagi?! Pergi yuk," bujuk Fang setengah memelas.

"Tapi aku mau makan _cheesecake_! Kalian kan tau sendiri kalau soal _cheesecake_ itu paling enak itu di sini!"

Shielda ikut duduk, "Aku juga ingin pesan _Americano_."

"Asam lambungmu." Seru Sai mengingatkan.

"Sudah sembuh."

"Oke deh," sahut Sai kurang ikhlas. "Fang, kita di sini aja dulu, nggak apa-apa."

Dengan berat hati Fang duduk kembali. Tapi kali ini di samping Sai.

"Aku rasa dia gak akan ngehampirin kamu kok," bisik Sai pada Fang saat Shielda dan Nut fokus memperhatikan menu.

Fang gak berani melirik. Dan dia pikir apa yang Sai katakan benar, Boboiboy terlihat sibuk membahas apa, mungkin pekerjaan. Dan dia tidak mungkin menghampirinya begitu saja.

Kecuali Boboiboy menganut aliran bar bar dan nekad sih.

Fang meringis akan pemikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa kalau Boboiboy sih dia bisa membayangkan berbuat begitu. Tapi setidaknya kalau sedang terjebak urusan pekerjaan kemungkinan seperti itu kecil sekali.

Fang memfokuskan diri pada teman-temannya lagi. Nut memesan _banana cheesecake_ dan segelas _milkshake strawberry_, sedangkan Shielda memesan secangkir _Americano_ dengan sepiring _macaroon_.

Lagipula dirinya sedang bersama teman-temannya. Jadi Boboiboy juga tidak mungkin menganggu.

"Hah, kelas kalian ulang tahun sekolah ngadain apa?" Tanya Shielda.

"Belum tahu. Idenya tabrakan." Balas Sai.

"Kontes kepopuleran." Usul Fang.

"Ya lah, kau paling populer." Balas Nut lelah.

Fang nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Pesanan mereka sampai dan masing-masing segera mencicipi.

"Kalau kelasku sih ngadain drama Romeo and Juliet," sahut Shielda menyesap kopi pesanannya.

Sai mengerutkan hidung. "Ugh, Romeo dan Juliet, ngebosenin banget. Udah terlalu populer," keluhnya.

"Yaah, tapi kan emang banyak yang suka, Sai," timpal Nut.

Sai mencemooh. "Gitu-gitu doang, Romeo sama Julietnya jatuh cinta, gak diijinin ortunya, terus mati." Pungkas Sai pedas.

Fang tertawa. "Kalau dijabarkan kayak begitu emang membosankan sih."

"Yang meranin julietnya Probe. Yang meranin romeonya Adu du."

Fang dan Sai sontak hampir menyemprotkan makanan mereka.

"_WHAT_?!"

"Tunggu saja hari H nya." Nut mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sai dan Fang kompak memasang ekspresi ngeri. Membayangkan akan sehancur apa drama tragedi dengan pemeran utama dua makhluk tidak jelas itu. Apalagi membayangkan Probe yang menjadi Julietnya.

"Kenapa gak kamu aja sih yang jadi Juliet nya Shielda?" Tanya Fang. Seenggaknya dia tahu sahabatnya ini cantik.

"Aku gak mau peran yang kayak gitu, sifatku gak cocok sama Juliet."

"Jangan suruh Shielda jadi Juliet. Dia banyak yang naksir aku yang repot." Ancam Sai menunjuk Fang.

"Sisconnya kumat." Ledek Nut.

"Daripada Probe sama Adudu, mending Shielda sama Nut." Balas Fang polos. Yang disebutkan nama langsung terbatuk.

"Jangan!" Teriakan kompak kedua orang itu menyebabkan Sai memandangi mereka tajam.

"Kenapa?" Selidik Sai

"Aku sudah senang bagian properti." Balas Nut gelagapan.

"A-aku juga gak pandai akting. Ya kan, Fang." Shielda berusaha sok manis.

"Kau kemarin tipu cigku Papa dan berhasil."

Semuanya diam sejenak. Membiarkan suara lalu lalang orang lewat begitu saja.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi," pupus Shielda. Merasa pembicaraan mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan dan Fang terlalu tidak peka untuk membantu.

Sai sudah menyipitkan matanya dan menusuk tajam tatapannya terhadap Nut.

_'Sehabis ini jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.'_ Begitu kira-kira arti tatapannya.

Nut mengerang dalam hati. Ah, Sai yang mode _siscon_ begini merepotkan. Padahal Nut tidak punya salah apa-apa. Barusan hanya komentar asal Fang.

"Ah yah, daripada ngurusin kelas mereka yang udah jelas, mending mikirin kelas kita yang masih gelap idenya," sahut Fang murung. Dia iri dengan Shielda dan Nut yang sudah kebagian tugas dan bisa mempersiapkan lebih awal. Kelas mereka pasti akan berakhir terburu-buru nantinya

"Alah, tak perlu khawatir. Palingan juga kita ngadain cafe." Seru Sai. Santai.

"Hmm, aku bisa jadi lebih populer nih." Fang sudah berpose layaknya dia yang menang.

"Gila popularitas betul." Geram Nut.

Fang menjulurkan lidah meledek Nut.

"Biarin saja anak itu dalam fantasi populer nya," abai Sai. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan obsesi Fang untuk menjadi yang populer.

"Aku harap, temannya Cece Ying datang menonton drama kami." Ucap Shielda sudah mabuk kepayang.

"Eh?"

Fang meneguk ludahnya. Dia entah kenapa mendapat radar kalau Boboiboy sedang menyeringai.

"Mudah-mudahan nggak!" Potong Sai. Dia lupa soal hubungan Fang, sudah lebih fokus dengan binar kagum saudarinya yang membuat dia sebal.

"Pasti dateng. Kata Cece dateng. Lagian beliau yang ngasih sponsor acara sekolah."

"APA?!" Fang dan Sai yang paling kaget.

"Ei? Kalian tidak tahu?" Heran Nut.

"Gimana caranya kami bisa tau?!"

"Makanya, pergaulan itu ya diluasin dikit," ujar Shielda sedikit meledek. Keduanya memang populer, tapi jarang dekat dengan orang lain. Teman untuk mengobrol santai ya nggak ada.

"Aku gak tahu detailnya sih, tapi dari apa yang kudengar kafe kokotiam jadi salah satu sponsor buat acara sekolah tahun ini," jelas Nut.

Fang gigit kuku jempolnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi Sai menangkap setiap kata itu, "Kenapa si brengsek itu gak bilang padaku..." sekiranya seperti itu.

"Ahh, kenapa acara sekolah hanya tiga hari. Kakak itu di sekolah cuma tiga hari dong..." keluh Shielda.

Nut menghela napas, "Makanya gak ada yang mau jadi Juliet. Sepakat mereka kakak itu milik bersama."

Boboiboy mendengarnya hampir menyemprotkan kopinya.

Kedengarannya konyol sekali. Dia hanya pernah berkunjung baru sekali, lagipula dia juga bukan staf pengajar di sana, yang artinya dia mungkin saja tidak akan ke sana lagi, tapi para siswi sampai seperti itu. Boboiboy jadi ragu untuk ke sana pada saat acara itu nanti

"Fang? Kenapa kau pucat?" Tanya Nut mendapati Fang seperti budha mati.

_"Wake me up, when september end."_

"Malah nyanyi si wortel. Bangun!" Teriak Sai tepat di telinga Fang.

"Sakit! Kau ingin aku budeg ya?!" Protes Fang sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Habis kamu ngaco sih," manyun Sai. Shielda dan Nut ikut memandangnya heran

Rekan-rekan kerja Boboiboy berpamitan. Meninggalkan sang pemuda di sana dengan kesuksesan yang jelas didapat. Dia bisa duduk lebih lega.

Kini perhatiannya beralih pada empat remaja yang sudah hampir menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman yang ada di atas meja mereka.

Tak lama keempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya akan menyudahi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di sana.

"Psst, Fang," bisik Sai, membiarkan Nut dan Shielda berjalan di depan mereka. "Kayaknya dia nungguin kamu deh."

"Huh?" Fang mengikuti arah lirikan Sai. Boboiboy masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Terang-terangan menatap Fang.

"Samperin sana."

"Ogah!"

Mereka berdebat dengan berbisik, namun dengan cepat diam ketika Shielda dan Nut berbalik. "Kita pergi liat toko-toko di pasar dulu ya, aku mau cek apa ada toko murah buat beli bahan-bahan properti drama," ucap Nut.

"Oke, tapi Fang ditinggal aja, dia ada urusan," ujar Sai, menggamit tangan kedua temannya yang kebingungan.

Fang melongo di tempat. "Eh? Sai!" Panggilnya ingin menyusul tapi Sai sudah pergi begitu saja sambil berseru, "Bye, Fang!"

Fang menatap kepergian temannya dengan hati terkhianati.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Fang, "Temanmu jahat banget ya."

Fang langsung menatap tajam Boboiboy, "Ngapain deketin, pergi sana!" Usir Fang.

"Jahatnya, padahal aku baru saja lolos dari medan perang."

"Ha?" Tatapan polos Fang benar-benar membuat Boboiboy ingin menculiknya.

"Belum waktumu paham ya?"

"Eh?"

"Nanti deh obrolinnya, keluar dulu yuk," seru Boboiboy ceria. Dengan lugas menarik tangan Fang yang melongo melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

Boboiboy mengajaknya berjalan sebentar sampai mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Ada beberapa wahana bermain untuk anak kecil di sana.

Fang duduk di ayunan sedangkan Boboiboy di bagian ujung perosotan.

"Uhm, pekerjaanmu berat?" Tanya Fang melirik Boboiboy.

"Tergantung setiap orang bagaimana menanggapinya."

"Kalau menurutmu?"

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku juga dibantu banyak orang."

"Tapi kayaknya susah ya," komentar Fang.

"Susah kalau kamu nggak ikhlas ngerjainnya, tapi kalau aku sih suka, udah usaha keluarga juga sih, jadi sejak kecil aku udah biasa," balas Boboiboy.

"Sejak kecil?" Fang menatap Boboiboy benar-benar kali ini, "Bukannya Kokotiam baru berjalan satu tahun setengah ini?"

"Ahh, usaha yang lain maksudnya."

"Yang lain?"

"D'foodtaria, White Chocolate, dan lain-lain."

Fang menganga. Dia tidak tau kalau usaha keluarga Boboiboy ada sebanyak itu.

"Keren amat," pujinya tanpa sadar.

"Ahaha, terima kasih." Balas Boboiboy malu-malu.

Pipi Fang tersipu.

Ada hening menyela sebentar sebelum Fang beredehem kecil.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain disini?"

"Hanya mengobrol." Jawab Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa lagi?"

Fang menggerutu.

Boboiboy menyeringai jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melakukan hal lain?" Godanya.

Pipi Fang memerah melihat kilat nakal Boboiboy dan ia dengan segera mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bu-bukan! M-maksudku kau tidak harus buang-buang waktu cuman buat ngobrol," elak Fang cepat-cepat.

_'Polosnya...'_

"Mengobrol itu penting." Ucap Boboiboy, "Itu mempererat hubungan. Dan biar kau tidak berpikir negatif melulu."

"Aku? Berpikir negatif?" Fang mengingat.

"Ahh, kau tidak ingat ya. kau waktu itu pernah bertanya, apa kita cuma sekedar _fuck buddies_," sahut Boboiboy mencondongkan badannya. Matanya bersinar serius.

Fang diam. Kini ia ingat pembicaraan mereka di telepon waktu itu.

"Aku ingin membahasnya sekarang karena waktu itu aku ada kerjaan dan tidak nyaman jika kita hanya membicarakannya di telepon," jelas Boboiboy.

Fang meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia melirik ke arah lain, asal bukan menatap Boboiboy. Hatinya belum siap membahas permasalahan ini.

"Pertama, kau tahu dari mana istilah itu?" Tanya Boboiboy, tanganya bersidekap dan menatap Fang serius.

Fang diam. Dia merasa kalau dia jawab, entah kenapa dirinya yang rugi. Dan Sai mungkin dibenci. Fang tidak mau itu. Sai bukan orang jahat soalnya, dia teman baik Fang.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Jawab saja." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang melirik, apa barusan orang ini membaca isi pikirannya?

"Dari teman..." Cicit Fang. Jari-jarinya saling ditautkan karena gugup. "Aku cerita ke dia soal kita, jadi dia tanya kita itu apa, pas dia tanya _sugar daddy_ aku bilang bukan, pas dia tanya _fuck buddies_, dan aku gak tau itu apa jadi dia suruh cari sendiri di internet," jelas Fang.

"Temanmu yang rambutnya disibak itu?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, tapi Fang mengangguk kecil.

Boboiboy menggerutu dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal.

"Kalau ngomongin istilah-istilah aneh yang miring begitu sebaiknya jangan," sahut Boboiboy, nadanya datar tapi sarat akan perintah.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan." Jawab Boboiboy, dan dari nadanya tidak mau dibantah.

Fang menunduk. Dia ingin membahas soal hubungan Boboiboy dan Ying. Tapi dia tidak ada keberanian sama sekali. Padahal kalau curhat sama Sai bisa lepas banget. Kok bisa rasanya beda begini ya?

Tangan Fang mendadak digenggam Boboiboy. Sangat erat dan penuh protektif.

Jantung Fang berdebar. Tangan Boboiboy hangat sekali.

Ia mendongak pada Boboiboy, yang tanpa peringatan mencium keningnya lembut dan lama. Ah, jantung Fang benar-benar bertalu makin kencang. Pria itu sungguh bahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Hal-hal seperti itu tidak baik kau ketahui dulu," sahut Boboiboy lembut.

Fang mengembungkan pipi, kulitnya yang putih dan semu merah natural miliknya membuat pipinya yang menggembung jadi lebih menggemaskan.

"Kau memang suka memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," rajuknya.

Boboiboy tertawa. "Kau manis sih, sayang kalau cepat besar dan sifat polosnya hilang."

"Aku gak manis, aku ini tampan." protes Fang.

"Semua juga tahu kalau kau manis."

Fang benar-benar kesal. Dia ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan Boboiboy.

"Lagipula aku nanti juga masih mudah, bisa lebih tinggi darimu nanti. Tunggu saja, aku akan melampauimu." Seru Fang berbangga diri.

"Semoga tidak akan terjadi."

Fang kesal dan menyubit Boboiboy.

"Aw, aw, ampun Fang," ringis Boboiboy.

Fang buang muka, "Gak aku ampuni pokoknya." gerutu Fang. Dia ngambek.

"Ampun beneran, aku bisa mati diabetes sama keimutanmu ini..."

Fang melirik tajam, aura gelapnya muncul dan dia marah lagi karena dipanggil imut.

"Duuh, Fang kok kamu anti banget dibilang imut sih?"

"Memang kamu gak marah kalau dibilang manis?!" Balas Fang.

Boboiboy mengangkat bahu. "Aku kadang dibilang begitu kok, cuman aku anggap pujian aja."

Fang diam berpikir sambil menatap Boboiboy lama, "Pinggir mana kau imut?"

"Kamu tanya aku, aku tanya siapa?"

Fang mengerucutkan bibir sebal karena elakan Boboiboy.

"Kalau menurut kamu aku di mananya imut?" Tantang Boboiboy

"Gak imut sama sekali. Brengsek yang ada." jawab Fang spontan.

Boboiboy nangis darah langsungan, "Padahal aku ini anak baik lo."

"Anak baik mananya. Dasar om om mesum."

"Aku belum jadi om-om tahu."

"Kamu ngaku aja deh, kamu itu jauh tuanya dari aku," sewot Fang

"Umurku baru juga dua puluhan," gumam Boboiboy

"Pokoknya kau itu om om mesum perusak generasi muda."

"Dan kau generasi muda yang mau dirusak."

Fang diam. Boboiboy hanya nyengir. Tamparan langsung melayang ke pipi kiri Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berteriak kesakitan sedangkan Fang langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Sadar dirinya ditinggal, Boboiboy segera menyusul. "Eh Fang, jangan pergi gitu aja dong!" Protes Boboiboy mensejajarkan diri dengan Fang.

"Nggak! Dasar nyebelin," tukas Fang tanpa melirik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy meringis mendengar nada ngambek Fang. "Maaf deh," sahut Boboiboy sembari bertanya-tanya kenapa dia yang minta maaf padahal dia yang kena gampar barusan.

Fang berhenti berjalan, dia mendongak pada Boboiboy dan menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, "Awas kau di ulang tahun sekolah." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy yang hanya bisa berdiri kebingungan.

…

**A/N:**

Maafkan kengaretan update ini :') karena kedua author sibuk (beneran!). semoga kalian masih setia buat baca dan ngedukung ini cerita.

Makasih reviewnya arlyn .xie, Bbplanets, KuroAya69, Rinadesu1. Makasih juga buat semua yang baca…

Bagi yang minat untuk bergabung grup Fanfiction Addict kalian bisa PM aku langsung atau liat linknya di profil Wattpad Ai_and_August_19. Sekarang grup ini juga punya Twitter dan IG, untuk info mengenai frup dan event-event yang di selenggarakan kalian bisa cek FFA_ID (twit) dan ffa_id (ig).

Dah aku gak tau mau ngomong apalagi(" ^^)

See you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Yaoi, Smutt, dll**

**.**

**.**

**BoiFang**

**.**

**.**

"SAAAAIIII!" Panggil Fang merengek sambil menarik kerah seragam temannya, "AKU KASAR SAMA DIA KEMARIN! AKU HARUS APA!"

"Hah?"

Sai yang masih mengantuk hanya bisa mengedipkan mata tak mengerti. Pagi-pagi sudah harus menghadapi dengan Fang yang mendrama sama sekali tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Kasar apa? Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Sai menjauhkan temannya.

"Kemarin dia kutampar."

"_What_? Kamu tampar? Kenapa?"

Fang menunduk, dia mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Secara detail sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan itu membuat Sai cengo.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Kalian serius kaya orang pacaran."

Fang menunduk dengan pipi bersemu.

Sai memutar bola mata. Mulai jengah atas sikap sahabatnya yang seperti anak gadis yang baru pertama jatuh cinta.

"Oh iya omong-omong kau bilang awas saja saat ultah sekolah, emang nanti kau mau ngapain?"

"Awas kalau dia deket-deket sama cece Ying." geram Fang, seperti ada aura ungu yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau beneran cemburu ya."

"Habis, mereka terlalu dekat."

"Emang belum jadi dibicarain?" Tanya Sai.

Fang menggeleng. "Kelupaan gara-gara ngomongin hal lain."

Sai menepuk kedua pundak temannya, "Cemen."

"Cih."

"Punya masalah itu jangan kebiasaan ditunda-tunda deh Fang," saran Sai.

"Tapi ngemulainya bingung kayak apa," balas Fang. "Aku kan belum pernah pacaran, mana ngerti aku gimana bilang kalau aku cemburu," lanjutnya menghela napas.

"Coba blak-blakan, macam Probe. Kalian kan sama-sama ungu." Ucap Sai mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Levelku sama Probe itu jauh. Aku paling populer. Dia? Heh..." Fang tersenyun sinis.

"Tapi Probe kan setia sama Adu Du, dia walau dibully model apapun, gak pernah tuh ditinggal Adu Du. Kuncinya adalah karena Probe selalu jujur. Kau coba saja dulu. Jujur sama dirimu sendiri, lalu jujur pada orang itu."

"Uuh..." Fang terdiam.

"Oh iya lupa, kau itu _tsundere_ sih," celetuk Sai.

Fang dengan segera menendang bokong kawannya.

Sai mengusap pantatnya. Akhirnya kelas dimulai setelah bel masuk. Untuk pelajaran pertama adalah Tarung, guru IPA mereka. Tapi diganti dengan pembahasan acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah.

Ketua kelas mereka berdiri di depan papan tulis bersama sekretaris kelas mereka.

"Karena udah dekat acaranya, kita harus segera sepakat untuk menentukan apa yang akan kita lakuin nanti," seru ketua kelas mereka. Sang sekretaris sudah bersiap dengan spidol di tangan untuk menulis ide-ide yang akan diajukan

Setelah berdebat selama setengah jam, dibumbui dengan teriakan Tarung yang menggelegar juga, akhirnya kelas memutuskan membuat Cosplay Kafe. Untuk sewa baju mereka ada tempat. Makanan, barang, dan lain ada. Masalahnya cuma, siapa yang mau jadi pelayan.

"Pokoknya jangan taruh Fang di dapur. Yang ada kue manis jadi keasinan." saran Sai dan disetujui satu kelas.

Fang melotot tersinggung.

"Jujur deh Fang, satu-satunya yang bisa kau bikin itu cuman air rebus," balas Sai.

"Kau jadi pelayan saja Fang," sahut ketua kelas mereka. Menghindari adanya pertengkaran lagi. "Kau juga Sai, mending biar cewek yang dominan di dapur."

"Cosplay kafe apa butler kafe ini?" tanya sekertaris mereka.

Setelah perdebatan lagi. Mereka akhirnya sepakat. Untuk bagian pelayanan, alias yang ngecosplay, menentukan ingin memakai kostum apa.

"Aku mau jadi apa ya?" gumam Fang bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi abang kau."

"Mati dia."

"Mau jadi butler?" Tanya Sai.

Fang mengangkat bahu. "Keren sih, tapi ribet banget."

"Tapi kan temanya cosplay, dan sama ketua kelas nanti dicek kostum kita apakah sama apa enggak."

"Hmm..." Sai berpikir, "Ayo marathon anime buat cari referensi."

"Ayo, di mana?"

"Kokotiam."

Fang hampir mengangguk tapi langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Jangan di sana!"

"Lho kenapa? Lagian aku juga udah lama gak minum cokelat."

"Di sana berbahaya, ada monsternya." seru Fang ngaco bukan main.

Sai menyipitkan matanya, "_Fix_, ke kokotiam." ucapnya datar.

"GAK! POKOKNYA JANGAN!"

"Fang, kau mencurigakan. Pasti ada yang salah di sana," sahut Sai.

"Kalau tau ada yang salah kenapa malah ke sana?"

"Soalnya aku kepo," balas Sai santai.

"Gak, kita nonton di rumahku saja. Makanannya gratis juga." Balas Fang berjalan melalui Sai. Tapi kerah belakangnya keburu ditarik dan hampir mencekik Fang.

Fang berbalik mau memprotes. Tapi mendapati Sai yang gemetaran, "Ada abangmu. Gak."

"Ya ada, kan dia tinggal denganku," jawab Fang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau gitu aku gak mau di rumah mu!" Seru Sai tegas.

"Lha, kenapa?"

"Abang mu seram."

"Kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan soal Abang ku," ujar Fang.

"Kamu aja yang gak ngerti Fang! Abang mu itu nyeremin!"

Fang gak paham, kenapa semua bilang kalau abangnya seram? Iya sih dia memang kelewat tegas, tapi gak seram kok. Mereka ngelindur apa ya?

"Kalau gitu rumahmu." usul Fang.

"Gak, aku khawatir kau bakal culik bajunya Shielda." tolak Sai. Dia dan Shielda sekamar karena kembar.

"Kamu nuduh sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku nyuri baju cewek!" Sahut Fang tersinggung.

"Kali aja, kau masih cowok kan." Fang langsung mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, "Jadi kita ke kokotiam saja."

Fang ingin menonjok Sai sekarang juga.

Dengan terpaksa Fang menurut pada permintaan Sai.

Mereka berjalan kaki lima menit dari sekolah untuk sampai ke Kokotiam. Kafe itu lumayan ramai tapi masih ada satu atau dua meja yang kosong. Segera mereka menempati satu meja.

Pelayan datang dan mereka kompak memesan secangkir cokelat panas.

Sai mengeluarkan tabnya juga earphonenya. Satu sisinya diberikan pada Fang dan satunya dia pakai.

"Nonton apa?" tanya Sai, membuka situs untuk _streaming_ anime dengan _subtitle_.

"Uhmm, apa ya?" Fang berpikir.

"Joker game? Kalau ada pelayan pakai gaya yang rada lama gitu bagus nggak?"

Fang menggeleng, "Setelannya jas semua. Aku pinginnya yang cocok langsung sama rambut, jadi gak usah pakai wig."

"Hmm, masuk akal juga."

"Ah, Sai, kamu ini aja," seru Fang menunjuk Aizen Sousuke dari anime Bleach di layar tab.

"Hum... Oke deh, nanti coba cari bajunya," balas Sai lalu kemudian fokus melihat list judul-judul anime lain.

"Giliran mu Fang," perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menemukan tokoh yang sesuai untuk Fang.

Sai mengerang. Matanya lelah karena cahaya layar tabnya. Fang sendiri juga mulai mengusap layar dengan tenaga yang dilebihkan karena emosi.

"Ini aja nih! Rambutnya paling gak masih rada miriplah sama kamu," sahut Sai menunjuk gambar satu tokoh anime. Ichinose Tokiya, dari anime 1000 percent love.

"Boleh." jawab Fang antusias, "Kalau macam ni, mungkin kepopuleranku bisa merambat keluar sekolah. Dan fansku jadi lebih banyak daripada punya kau."

"Hadeh, masih masalah populer lagi." gerutu Sai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yosh, sekarang tinggal cari kostumnya di mana." Fang langsung menyabotase tab milik Sai dan mencari informasi di mana tempat untuk menyewa baju cosplay yang terdekat.

Mereka berhasil menemukan beberapa nama tempat penyewaan kostum yang masih bisa mereka temui, lusa mereka berencana akan melihat apakah beberapa tempat itu memiliki kostum yang mereka inginkan. Mereka juga mengantongi dua nama komunitas cosplay. Jika mereka tidak menemukan di tempat penyewaan, mereka bisa menanyai komunitas-komunitas tersebut.

Lega dengan masalah yang sudah tahu jalan keluarnya, keduanya mengobrol ringan sembari menonton anime-anime baru rilis. Cokelat panas tadi sudah lama habis dan keduanya memesan cokelat dingin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan nongkrong.

Sai melirik pintu kafe yang terbuka. Dan di sana nampak Boboiboy datang dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kerudung pink.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy." Jawab Yaya pada Boboiboy yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sama-sama, ambil saja tempat duduk di mana pun yang kau suka. Aku ke bagian administrasi sebentar." Balas Boboiboy.

"Oke." Yaya pun pergi mencari bangku kosong dan nyaman. Sementara Boboiboy pergi ke balik pintu khusus pegawai.

Ekspresi Sai memucat. Dia merasa untung Fang tidak sadar dan begitu juga Boboiboy. Bisa nangis lagi anak di sebelahnya ini. Apalagi perempuan yang diajak Boboiboy terlihat sangat-sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Udahan yuk Fang," ajak Sai berusaha mempertajam inderanya. Berharap mereka keluar tanpa Fang harus melihat Boboiboy atau wanita berjilbab pink tadi.

"Eh, kenapa? Kukira kamu yang lagi kepengen minum cokelat sepuasnya hari ini?" Heran Fang mempause animenya.

"Aku udah gak kepengen lagi, mau pulang ngecek pr," alasan Sai.

"Tumben rajin. Biasanya aja nyontek aku." Balas Fang, berniat kembali memplay streamingannya.

"Ya sekali-kali dah. Ayo pokoknya. Kau dicariin abang kau nanti." Seru sai merapikan semuanya dan memanggil pelayan.

"Ukh, ya deh." Fang terpaksa juga ikut merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

Sai _facepalm_ dalam batinnya. Dia pikir dia akan berhasil keluar dari Kokotiam tanpa ada drama tapi takdir sedang melucu.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Boboiboy di depan kasir.

Pundak Sai langsung ditepuk Fang dan diremas, "Bayarin, aku tunggu di luar." Ucapnya langsung balik badan dan keluar kafe. Meninggalkan Sai yang hanya bisa menyengir watados.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, "Boleh aku minta kontakmu?"

"Eh?"

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya. Senyum Boboiboy boleh orang lain sebut ramah, tapi saat ini bagi Sai sama sekali tidak begitu.

"Buat apa ya?"

"Kalau tiba-tiba Fang susah dihubungi aku jadi bisa tanya temannya," jawab Boboiboy.

Sai masih ragu. Fang sialan, Boboiboy itu kan pacarnya (atau apalah hubungan mereka itu) seharusnya dia yang mengobrol saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan neror kok." Ucap Boboiboy santai.

Sai merasa agak rileks.

"Kecua-"

"KAMI HANYA TEMAN!" Seru Sai mendadak, sirinenya mengatakan kalau apa yang akan diucapkan Boboiboy itu adalah sebuah ancaman membahayakan nyawa.

Senyum Boboiboy terpatri jelas. Dan itu membuat Sai dan mang kasir merinding.

"Ba-baik, saya-saya berikan kontak saya."

Mereka dengan cepat bertukar nomor. Sai buru-buru membayar di kasir, pamit dan segera ngacir ke pintu.

"Brengsek, ngapain kamu tinggalin aku sendirian?!" Sembur Sai pada Fang yang menunggunya dengan ekspresi berkerut.

"Aku kesal lihat wajahnya." Jawab Fang datar.

"Ya masa aku ditinggal? Terus mana ganti ruginya?"

"Ganti rugi apa?"

"Minumanmu."

"Kan kubilang bayarin," sahut Fang memasang wajah polos yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Enak aja! Mana ikhlas aku ngilangin duit jajan bulananku buat traktir kamu! Mana aku ditinggal tadi," omel Sai.

Fang cemberut tapi tetap menyerahkan uangnya untuk mengganti bagiannya yang dibayarkan Sai.

Telepon Sai mendadak berdering. Dan di sana muncul nomor tidak dikenal.

"Bentar ya," Sai berjalan agak menjauh dari Fang dan mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo."

"Halo juga." Balas Suara di seberang sana. Sai langsung reflek menoleh pada sosok Boboiboy yang juga sedang menelpon dan duduk di sebelah Yaya.

_'MAMPUS, BANGSAT.'_

"Eh iya?" Sai semakin mengecilkan suara. Berkali-kali melirik Fang yang menatapnya penasaran. Jangan sampai anak itu mendekat.

Lagian, pikir Sai, ngapain juga Boboiboy menelponnya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit lalu, dan Sai masih ada di sekitaran Kokotiam. Dan lagi, apa pria itu sengaja duduk di tempat yang jelas kelihatan begitu?!

Tidak tahukah dia Sai susah payah menjaga moodnya Fang yang terkenal mudah berubah jadi jelek. Dan kalau kumat bisa langsung nangis begitu saja.

"Kalian sehabis ini langsung ke mana?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kami langsung pulang." Jawab Sai.

"Searah?"

"Ti-tidak, saya naik bis." Jawab Sai. Membatin berharap Boboiboy cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya.

"Antar dia sampai stasiun." Perintah, tidak, titah Boboiboy.

"Uuh, k-kenapa?"

"Biar dia aman."

"Biasanya juga Fang aman," Bingung Sai. "Memang Fang ada yang ngincer?"

Terdengar decakan lidah dari seberang. "Mungkin saat ini gak ada, tapi siapa tau nanti? Kalau ada orang jahat lihat kesempatan bagaimana?" Sasar Boboiboy.

_'Ya udah sih, yang pacarnya situ, anterin sendiri dong!'_ teriak batin Sai gondok tapi nggak berani mengungkapkan langsung.

Sai ingin menghela napas. Tapi dia tahan dan melirik Fang yang mulai bosan dan berkutat dengan telepon pintarnya. Kira-kira dirinya dapat apa ya kalau nurutin? Cuma jadi pesuruh? Ogah deh.

"Sai, aku balik duluan ya." Seru Fang mendadak dan menyaku hpnya.

"Eh? Kok duluan?" Tanya Sai tanpa berniat menjauhkan speaker dari mulutnya.

"Papaku dekat sini. Aku bareng sama papa. Jadi _bye_." Fang melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju ke daerah parkiran mobil.

Sai menghela napas lega.

"Uh, okay _bye_," balas Sai. Kemudian kembali fokus kepada sambungan teleponnya.

"Kurasa sekarang udah gak perlu lagi kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, oke _Thanks_," dan sambungan diputus oleh Boboiboy.

Benar apa kata Fang, si Boboiboy ini brengsek. Semaunya sendiri. Gampang dendam jadinya. Tapi gak berani bantah, cuma Fang yang bisa.

Sai pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

...

"Huh, posesifnya," komentar Yaya dengan nada menyindir begitu Boboiboy mengantongi ponselnya.

"Nggak juga," elak Boboiboy. "Aku rasa wajar kok khawatir, habis anak itu polosnya keterlaluan."

"Iya, kasihan dia soalnya pacaran sama kamu," tukas Yaya pedas.

"Kok kasihan? Harusnya bersyukur dong punya pacar sepertiku." Balas Boboiboy bersedekap bangga.

"Eleh, sombong sekali."

"Sialnya sifat ini menurun dari ayah." Geram Boboiboy kesal sendiri.

Yaya tertawa. Lalu sikapnya berubah serius kembali. "Tapi nggak apa-apa tuh, kamu rencana mau beneran serius? Dia masih SMA lho, masih harus kuliah dan lainnya."

"Aku serius. Kalau harus kawin lari juga bakal aku lakuin." Jawab Boboiboy serius.

"Lawanmu Kaizo lho."

Boboiboy seketika mengutuk pencipta Kaizo.

Yaya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kalau belum siap pikir lagi deh, Kaizo gak bakalan mau kalau adeknya terikat sama seseorang tanpa detail yang harus diceritain ke dia."

"Doakan saja ada keajaiban." Pinta Boboiboy, "dan aku harus ingat mempertemukan Fang dengan ayah."

"Huh? Beliau tahu kau pacaran sama Fang?" Tanya Yaya cukup kaget.

"Tidak tidak. Dia hanya tahu kalau aku pacaran dengan ya... nyeleneh."

"Bukan cuman nyeleneh lagi," Yaya menggelengkan kepala. Walau sudah lama berteman dengan Boboiboy, tidak jarang ia dibuat tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya.

"Daripada Ayahmu, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Fang. Kupikir anak sekecil itu belum siap untuk dihadapi dengan hubungan serumit ini."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Boboiboy. Membuat Yaya khawatir kalau tidak sengaja menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Apalagi Boboiboy hanya menunduk, membiarkan poninya jatuh menutupi sirat matanya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Apa aku benar-benar salah?" Terdengar suara Boboiboy menyahut pelan.

Yaya tidak segera menjawab, penuh ragu takut-takut kalau ucapannya akan memperburuk suasana.

Ini pertanyaan yang sulit. Yaya tidak tahu sebenarnya menjawab apa. Dari mata khalayak umum, tindakan Boboiboy sangat tercela. Tapi dari sudut mata beberapa orang, tindakan Boboiboy sama sekali bukan kejahatan. Apalagi melihat lingkungan Boboiboy yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, termasuk dirinya.

Yaya meremas roknya dan menunduk, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Boboiboy kini mengangkat kepalanya. Jari jemari diketukkan pada meja. Membuat ketukan acak yang gelisah.

"Ku akui, aku memang buru-buru awalnya, tapi aku sendiri sudah yakin sekali, Fang satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan."

Yaya tersenyum, "Aku bisa melihatnya kok dengan jelas."

"Huh?" Boboiboy jadi menatap Yaya heran.

"Walau sebenarnya kau mudah diajak berteman, tapi tidak semua orang membuatmu benar-benar terbuka. Aku ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu kau sangat pemalu dan bahkan menolak pertolonganku. Dan melupakan namaku."

"Ehehe," Boboiboy menggaruk pelipisnya kikuk, "Itu sudah lama lah."

Yaya tersenyum lembut. "Apapun pilihan hidupmu, itu semua hanya kamu yang berhak mengurusi, aku hanya akan mensupport dan juga memberi saran, jadi Boboiboy jangan sungkan bicara."

Boboiboy mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, "_Thanks_ Yaya, pasti akan ku ingat."

Yaya balas tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

.

Tbc

.

A/N:

Mudah-mudahan kalian gak ada yang bosen atau ngerasa kecewa ya dengan fic ini. Buat adegan lemon ada sih… tapi untuk chapter kedepannya. Kami ngebiarin cerita ini ngalir dengan cueknya.

Entah kayak apa nasib dan ending untuk cerita ini karena kami bikinnya emang spontan dan tergantung mood aja (Valky-san lagi ogah berhubungan dengan fandom ini di ffn).

Makasih reviewnya buat yang udah baca. Arlyn .xie (aku juga penasaran kayak apa respon Amato nanti, masih dipikirn. Maaf ya, lemonnya buat chap depan), Bbplanets (nih lanjutannya), Yuyu arxlnn (Fang kalau nggak tsundere bukan Fang namanya. Boboiboy sabar kok ngadepin itu bocah, apa sih yang gak buat uke tercinta :') entah kapan abang Kaizo nongol lagi), LightDP2 (Wow aku kaget waktu liat kamu ngereview cerita ini, makasih banyak atas semangatnya, kamu juga terus berkarya ya!), Luckyy (aku juga penasaran ^^).

_See you guys, _jangan lupa cek info grup Fanfiction Addict di IG dan Twitter (FFA_ID) atau kalau mau gabung pm aja aku ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Yaoi, Smutt, dll**

**.**

**.**

**BoiFang**

**.**

**.**

**(kalau gak nyaman sama lemon scene silahkan skip)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy menggerutu kesal. Dia melihat Fang dari kejauhan dengan teman-temannya.

Pemuda itu nampaknya sangat menikmati dikelilingi para gadis yang ingin berfoto dengan dirinya yang tengah bercosplay.

Selain itu pemuda tersebut juga tak hentinya tersenyum _charming_ saat sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan kafe kelasnya.

Kenapa selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain? Sok akrab lagi? Memang mereka siapanya Fang juga? Boboiboy kesal melihatnya. Jaga jarak bisa nggak? Pakai acara nempel-nempel segala. Sadar tidak kalau yang kalian dekati itu sudah ada yang punya?

Boboiboy berjalan ke arah kelas Fang. Mengabaikan pekikan para gadis yang senang melihatnya. Ia segera mendudukkan diri di satu meja yang kosong.

Boboiboy melambaikan sebelah tangannya, isyarat memanggil pelanggan.

Fang menatapnya terkejut tapi lalu berubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal. Ia menatap mencoba mencari sosok Sai, agar dia tidak perlu yang mengambil pesanan Boboiboy. Tapi temannya itu sedang memenuhi permintaan berfoto sehingga tidak menyadari (atau memang pura-pura tidak sadar).

Sementara ada beberapa siswa yang berdiskusi siapa yang mau mengambil pesanan Boboiboy, karena rumor kalau dia sponsornya sudah tersebar, artinya dia tamu spesial dan krusial.

_'Berikan pada Fang.'_ Itu kode Sai untuk teman-temannya dan dijawab anggukan mantap. Dan tentu ini tanpa diketahui Fang.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ekspresi wajah dan nada suara Fang begitu datar.

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya samar. Kenapa Fang perlakuannya dingin begini.

"Secangkir cokelat panas," jawab Boboiboy.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kecewa kalau tidak sebanding dengan milikmu," sahut Fang sinis.

Boboiboy cengo. Menatap bingung pada Fang yang pergi menyampaikan pesanan milik Boboiboy.

_'Tidak sebanding?'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Anak itu pasti menyindir ia sebagai pemilik Kokotiam. Boboiboy meringis. Dasar bocah judes.

Boboiboy tersenyum. Dia menatap Fang yang berdebat dengan bagian dapur, _'Aku rasa, dia perlu diberi pelajaran.'_

Fang kembali dengan pesanannya.

"Hum maaf," dehem Boboiboy ketika tumit Fang telah hendak berputar untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang dengan kening berkerut.

Satu sudut bibir terangkat sedikit. "Bisa minta satu senyum dari pelayan jutek ini?"

Urat nadi Fang berkedut, alisnya berkerut dan maniknya menatap Boboiboy jijik.

"Ayolah, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Pelayan adalah raja lho, mereka punya hak. Dan kalau kau membuat pelanggan tidak nyaman, bisa-bisa bangkrut lho." Seru Boboiboy memberi saran.

"Dasar otak bisnis."

"Ehehe, terima kasih."

"Aku gak muji!"

Boboiboy tertawa melihat raut kesal Fang. "Makanya, senyum itu jangan pilih-pilih."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Pilih-pilih?" Tanyanya heran.

Boboiboy memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau hanya tersenyum pada cewek-cewek, padaku malah judes."

"Itu karena kamunya aja yang nyebelin," Fang membalas dengan nada datar.

"Nyebelin? Kok bisa? Seingatku, aku ini baik hati da-"

"Tidak sombong? Salah, kau jahat dan kurang ajar." Potong Fang cepat sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Helaan napas keluar. Boboiboy menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau mengejekku lagi. Ini rasis namanya."

"Rasis katanya. Padahal itu tadi fakta."

Beruntung bagi Fang mereka saat ini berada di tempat umum, kalau tidak Boboiboy sudah membungkam mulut yang hobi berkata pedas itu dengan ciuman.

"Ouch," sahut Boboiboy dengan wajah pura-pura kesakitan sembari memegang dadanya.

"Nusuknya kata-kata kamu Fang~"

Fang memutar bola mata malas. "Sudah, aku banyak pekerjaan, _bye_," potongnya.

"Fang!" Rengekan protes itu sekali lagi menggagalkan Fang untuk beranjak menjauh. Fang mengerang dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kau kapan istirahat?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kenapa tanya?

"Jawab saja."

"Jam satu."

"Ooh oke deh," sahut Boboiboy santai lalu menghabiskan cokelatnya.

"Dah~" Boboiboy berdiri setelah meletakkan uang di dekat cangkirnya.

"Eh?" Fang yang keheranan hanya menatap Boboiboy yang pergi. Baru ketika pria tersebut melewati ambang pintu dia sadar

"Hei! Kau tidak jawab buat apa?!" Seru Fang melongokkan diri untuk berteriak pada Boboiboy yang sudah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Apa maunya om-om mesum itu? Datang, minum cepat, terus pergi. Dan lagi coklatnya kan panas, orang itu lidahnya tahan saja. Aneh. Monster. Iblis. Lucifer.

Setelah selesai mengumpati Boboiboy dengan lebih banyak nama raja neraka, Fang segera mendekati Sai.

Sai hanya meliriknya sebentar, membiarkan temannya tersebut menyandarkan diri pada dinding di dekatnya.

"Jadi?"

Bibir bawah Fang maju, "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dia, perlu apa dia mengganggu ke sini?"

"Hanya penasaran?" Tanya Sai.

"Penasaran kok modelnya nyebelin banget. Mending gak usah dateng."

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Yah, kau sendiri perlu bicara dengannya kan? Bukannya bagus?"

Fang mendecih. "Sepertinya setiap kami bertemu selalu saja begini," Fang memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang masih bersih. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bicara dengan benar kalau dengannya," gumam pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sai melirik. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Fang dan bersandar ke tembok, "Kau sedih?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Fang lirih.

"Kenapa tidak pelan-pelan saja. Semuanya tidak bisa berubah secara instan."

Fang terdiam, meletakkan dagunya ke lutut, entah apa yang anak itu pikirkan.

Sai tidak membahas lebih jauh. Di perhatikannya susana kelas mereka yang sudah di ubah jadi kafe. Ada sekelompok siswi berjumlah empat orang yang masuk.

Sai berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Fang. "Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti, sekarang ayo kerja."

Fang mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Segera menjalankan tugasnya.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Sai mengajak Fang untuk jalan-jalan. Sekalian mencerahkan suasana hatinya yang sempat mendung tadi. Mereka berkeliling sekolah sambil mencicipi segala macam makanan dan minuman.

Sesekali juga diajak berfoto karena mereka masih memakai baju cosplay mereka.

"Ups," seru Sai pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fang menoleh pada Sai bingung, dia tadi sedang asyik meneliti ada stan-stan makanan apa saja yang memenuhi lapangan sekolah.

Sai tidak menjawab, hanya menggedikkan kepala dan Fang mengikuti arahnya.

Mereka menemukan Boboiboy berdiri di bawah pohon lindung, yang omong-omong bisa tumben sendiri tanpa ada siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi.

Boboiboy menatap lurus pada mereka, pria itu pasti sudah sedari tadi mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"_Well_, sepertinya nanti saja kita makan barengnya," ujar Sai melangkah pergi. Ia masih belum mau berurusan dengan Boboiboy. "Dah, aku mau cari Shielda saja," pamit pemuda itu sambil melambai dan segera mencari keberadaan saudarinya.

"Eh? Tunggu, Sai!" Pekik Fang mau menahan temannya, tapi keburu menghilang duluan.

Fang menghela napas. Dia menggaruk pelipisnya gugup. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan pergi atau menghampirinya? Fang tidak mau memilih. Dia ingin tidak sadar ada Boboiboy.

"Fang."

"HWAAAA!"

Fang kaget ditarik mendadak. Boboiboy membawanya ke balik pohon, terhalang dari keramaian.

Boboiboy memeluknya erat.

"Boboiboy!" Fang mencoba protes dan mendorong pria tersebut tapi kalah tenaga.

Protesnya dihentikan oleh ciuman yang dalam.

Boboiboy dengan mudah menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Fang karena pemuda itu masih terkejut.

Fang mendesah teredam.

Boboiboy melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Fang mengatur napasnya lalu meninju pelan bahu Boboiboy.

"Kau itu! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?!" Seru Fang dengan suara ditahan.

"Itu salahmu," sahut Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Fang. "Aku merindukanmu tahu! Setelah beberapa hari aku sibuk kemudian kau malah menjauhiku," Boboiboy kembali menatap manik Fang

Pemuda itu terpaku menatap mata Boboiboy. Ada rasa sedih terpantul di sana. Fang menunduk menghindari tatapan Boboiboy saat dirasakannya rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?" Mohon Boboiboy.

Fang menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Boboiboy kembali menciumnya, kali ini Fang dapat merasakan senang dan lega dari pagutannya.

Boboiboy membawa Fang duduk di pangkuannya. Sambil masih memeluk pinggang Fang, dia membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Fang.

"Gak malu dilihatin orang?" Tanya Fang.

"Nggak peduli, aku kangen," balas Boboiboy mengecup tengkuk Fang.

Pemuda yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya bisa memerah wajahnya.

Tapi tangannya mulai balas merangkul leher Boboiboy, memeluknya ringan dan memejamkan mata.

_'Aku juga rindu.'_

Boboiboy menempelkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir Fang. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan gerakan lambat dan tidak terburu-buru.

Tangan Boboiboy mulai menjalari punggung Fang. Terus turun sampai akhirnya meremas bokong Fang.

Fang reflek mendesah. Boboiboy makin panas menciumnya. Memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Fang. Tangan Fang yang meremas pundak Boboiboy lalu naik untuk meremas helai cokelat rambut pria itu.

Boboiboy memeluk Fang makin mendekat sehingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Pinggang Fang didorong mendekat sehingga kejantanan mereka yang tertutupi kain bergesekan.

Boboiboy segera membungkam desahan Fang agar tidak terdengar.

Fang memejamkan matanya erat. Dia sendiri juga menahan desahannya sendiri sementara tangan besar Boboiboy terus meremas memjiat pantatnya. Menekan belahannya juga dan seperti mau menusuk lubang miliknya dengan dua jarinya.

_'Aku harus tahan, aku gak mau ketahuan.'_ Batin Fang bersusah payah.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Fang mengatur napasnya yang memberat dan mengebu-ngebu. Sementara Boboiboy menggendong _bridal_ Fang dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan dipastikan tidak akan ada orang.

Rumah kosong dekat sekolah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Boboiboy segera mendorong punggung Fang sehingga pemuda itu bersandar pada tembok dan kakinya refleks mengalungi pinggang Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menciumnya dengan amat penuh nafsu.

Dalam keadaan biasa, Fang ogah disuruh memasuki rumah kosong itu. Bukan karena rumor mistis yang menyelimutinya, tapi karena keadaan rumah itu yang begitu berantakan. Fang yang dijuluki _clean freak_ oleh para sahabatnya mana tahan dengan keadaan kotor rumah itu.

Tapi saat ini ia tidak peduli. Semua pikirannya sekarang hanya berpusat pada Boboiboy.

Pada bibir pria itu yang kini mengecup lehernya.

Baju Fang perlahan dilecuti semua. Jatuh sembarangan pada lantai yang kotor oleh debu dan tanaman liar. Sementara tangan Fang memeluk leher Boboiboy agar tidak jatuh, dia membalas ciuman panas itu dengan senang hati.

Boboiboy meletakkan tiga jarinya di ujung bibir Fang. Tentu saja dia tidak mempersiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pelumas. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu Fang nantinya mengurangi rasa sakit adalah hal ini.

Fang tanpa protes memasukkan jari-jari Boboiboy ke mulutnya. Menjilati dan melapisinya dengan saliva tanpa melepas pandang dari tatapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengerang dalam melihat raut erotis pemuda itu.

Dengan tak sabar Boboiboy menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Fang. Langsung menyelipkan ke belahan pantat Fang. Memasukkan ke dalam lubang Fang.

Fang mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dalam kenikmatan begitu Boboiboy menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

Sudah sering mereka melakukan ini, jadi Boboiboy sudah hapal harus seperti apa memperlakukan tubuh Fang. Di mana saja titik nikmat dan sakitnya. Itu semua membuat Fang jadi lebih nyaman dan menikmati.

"Ka-Kak Boboiboy..." erang Fang memanggil nama 'partner'nya. Dan sekali lagi, Fang hanya berani memanggil Boboiboy kakak hanya jika benar-benar berdua. Sanggat imut dan menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan ekspresi sayu yang sangat menikmati permainan.

Tak dapat senyum, dapat yang lebih baik.

Boboiboy tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk memasukkan miliknya dan kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya. Prostat Fang dengan telak selalu dikenai. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendapatkan orgasme pertama mereka. Fang merosot turun, tapi masih berdiri karena tangan Boboiboy menahan tubuhnya, memegang pinggangnya.

Mereka berdua diam saling menikmati euforia pasca orgasme. Kemudian Fang mendongak menatap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi malu.

"Kak Boboiboy, aku minta satu giliran lagi." Pinta Fang sambil membuka kakinya, terlihat jelas cairan sperma Boboiboy merembas keluar dari lubang milik Fang.

Boboiboy hampir kelepasan menjerit. Ya ampun, dia paling tidak bisa tahan dengan sikap manja anak itu yang bukannya polos, malah menggoda nakal jatuhnya.

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk kamu, Fang," seringai Boboiboy kemudian mencium Fang dengan ganas. Memposisikan pemuda itu sekali lagi dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan hentakan yang sedikit lebih kasar dari yang tadi.

Boboiboy menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sembari menelan semua desahan Fang. Tangan anak itu meremas rambut Boboiboy kuat.

Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini? Satu jam? Boboiboy tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Dia menikmati setiap waktunya sekarang.

Mereka sampai pada klimaks mereka sekali lagi. Sekali lagi mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang nikmat.

Setelah memenangkan nafas Boboiboy duduk sambil memangku Fang. Tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya sendiri yang dijadikan alas duduk.

Pemuda itu bersandar nyaman pada dada Boboiboy. Ekspresi tenangnya membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lalu menciumi pipi dan pucuk kepalanya.

Rambut Fang sudah berantakan lagi. Dia menunduk memainkan ujung telunjuk kanan Boboiboy malu-malu.

"Panggil aku kakak lagi dong." Pinta Boboiboy.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Ingin saja. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya."

Fang cemberut. Dia mendongak pada Boboiboy, "Tadi kan sudah."

"Beda suasana."

"Ukh..."

"Ya?" Boboiboy tersenyum memelas.

Fang menunduk. Dia memakai jas hitam Boboiboy yang tidak kotor untuk menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, "Ka-Kak Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy menjerit gemas dalam hati. Kembali mengecup pipi Fang yang memerah.

"Ugh, kau imut!"

Fang mengerutkan bibir. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, berhenti memanggilku imut!" Protesnya kesal sembari menarik rambut Boboiboy.

"Duh, Fang sakit!" Rengek Boboiboy. Fang melepaskannya sembari menggerutu.

"Salah sendiri. Aku ini ganteng, bukan imut." Gerutu Fang sebal.

"Tapi lebih macho aku." Balas Boboiboy sombong.

Fang memggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Tidak bisa menyangkal fakta itu.

Fang yang kesal mengalihkan perhatian dari Boboiboy, memalingkan wajah. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada pakaian miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja pada lantai yang tebal debunya.

Mata berhias permata violet itu membulat.

"Astaga! Ya ampun, bajuku kotor!" Jeritnya panik sembari meraup pakaiannya. "Duh mana waktu istirahat pasti udah lewat juga!"

"Bolos saja. Kau kan disayang, pasti dimaafkan." Kata Boboiboy santai seraya mengusap lembut puncuk rambut Fang.

Geraman terdengar, "Ngomong enak, ketua kelasku itu keras tahu kalau sudah masalah jadwal dan tugas masing-masing."

_'Terdengar seperti Yaya saja.' _Batin Boboiboy.

Fang bangkit berdiri dan Boboiboy dengan enggan melepas tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Fang.

Fang mengambil celananya dan merogoh sakunya. Untung dia membawa sebungkus tissue hari ini. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebagian lainnya ia berikan kepada Boboiboy.

Dengan cermat dan cepat dibersihkan tubuhnya lalu memasang bajunya. Boboiboy membantu pemuda itu mengancingkan kemeja dan vestnya. Fang menepis debu yang melekat. Lalu ia dan Boboiboy keluar dari rumah itu.

"Hei, sehabis ini mau _hang out_? Akan kutunggu," sahut Boboiboy berjalan berdampingan dengan Fang.

"Tapi aku pulangnya bakalan telat, soalnya harus beresin kelas juga."

"Nggak masalah," balas Boboiboy ringan.

Tangan Fang mendadak digenggam erat Boboiboy, membuat Fang langsung menatap Boboiboy dan tangannya bergantian dengan pipi memerah berat. Fang cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, namun digenggam lebih erat oleh Boboiboy.

"Hoi, dilihat orang malu aku." Bisik Fang.

"Santai, anggap saja mereka hanya hantu." Balas Boboiboy santai.

"Itu lebih seram lagi..."

"Eh? Kau takut hantu?"

Fang menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja tidak!" Serunya tegas.

Boboiboy menatapnya dengan sinar mata jahil. Fang menyikut rusuk Boboiboy. Ia tahu kalau pria itu tidak percaya dan berniat menjahilinya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya. Awas kau." Ancam Fang dengan telunjuknya.

"Awas apa? Awas nanti malam didatengi?" Tanya Boboiboy lalu tertawa nakal.

Fang mengembungkan pipi dan menyentakkan genggaman Boboiboy. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu pergi dengan langkah cepat dan menghentak.

"Oke, oke, maaf deh," sahut Boboiboy tulus sambil lalu kembali menautkan jemari mereka.

Fang melirik, "Kau tidak akan melakulannya kan?" Tanya Fang serius.

"Tidak kok. Aku vanilla hari ini." Jawab Boboiboy jujur.

"Vanilla?"

Fang mengedipkan mata lucu, bingung dengan perkataan Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum dan menyubit hidungnya gemas.

"Bukannya kamu liat kalau aku hari ini _gentleman_ banget?"

Fang menatapnya sinis pertanda tidak setuju.

"Kau hampir membuatku tidak bisa berjalan." Geram Fang.

"Dan kau minta satu kali lagi."

Fang membatu. Wajahnya mendadak memerah mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia secepatnya membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang kentara jelas.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi," tukas Fang cepat. "Aku ke kelas, _bye_," sahut Fang melepas tautan jemari mereka dan segera mempercepat langkah menuju ruang kelas.

"Dah," seru Boboiboy balik melihat pemuda yang sudah setengah berlari menjauh.

Begitu baru sampai, Fang langsung disiksa ketua kelas karena baru datang. Hikumannya tidak main-main. Gosok ke tiang sampai Fang menangis.

Boboiboy meringis melihatnya. Ternyata hukuman laknat terkutuk itu masih berlaku. Apalagi Fang dalam posisi baru saja selesai melakukan 'itu', pasti dia ngilu.

"Hidup?" Tanya Sai.

"_Help_..."

"Kau sih pakai acara telat selama itu," omel Sai menolong temannya berdiri. "Makanya kalau pacaran itu tau waktu."

Fang memelototi temannya tersebut lalu menyikutnya. Kenapa dia malah diejek begini padahal baru mendapatkan hukuman parah macam tadi?

Sai menyanggul satu lengan Fang dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat. Dengan pipi yang memerah berat sampai telinga dan air mata yang hampir menitik, Fang menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Apalagi kakinya masih mengapit dan dia tidak mau bergerak sama sekali, sepertinya.

_'Sial, habis tadi dikasih beginian. Susah jalan rasanya.'_ Batin Fang menunduk. Begitu dia duduk, Fang membungkuk sangat dalam sambil memegangi selengkangannya.

"Sakit ka? Seingatku gak begitu sakit?" Tanya Sai, Fang hanya mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Sai meringis, dia tidak terlalu pandai menghibur orang, dan Fang sepertinya sudah mau menangis.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Sai melihat Fang yang masih gemetaran badannya. Fang mengangguk dan Sai segera pergi untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Sai memberikannya pada Fang dan pemuda berkacamata itu segera meminumnya. "_Thanks_."

"Rasanya gak bisa ikut beres-beres." Bisik Fang susah payah.

"Tak apa sih, kau bisa menebusnya buat besok. Kerja porsi dua kali lipat." Balas Sai.

Fang sekali lagi memelototi temannya. Ucapan Sai itu hanya membuat dia makin kesal saja.

"Kau itu temanku bukan sih Sai?!" Tukas Fang sebal.

Sai hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya bilang yang sebenarnya," balas Sai kalem.

Ya, benar sih apa yang dikatakan Sai. Lagipula dirinya juga salah karena tidak datang tepat waktu, dan mungkin saja malah merepotkan teman-temannya di saat jam sibuk. Fang yakin mereka pasti butuh bantuan.

Tidak, kalau dipikir ini bukan salah Fang, "Ini salah si bajingan itu." Geramnya sangat sangat kesal.

"Eh? Siapa?" Bengong Sai yang mendengar geraman temannya.

Fang menggeleng, tanda dia sedang tidak selera menjelaskan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi wajahnya kentara sekali kesal.

Sai hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya bingung. Mungkin lebih baik dia biarkan saja temannya ini.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Akhirnya ada lemon scene lagi… Gomen ya kami gak bisa sering-sering nyelipin lemon karena kami nulisnya spontan sebagai respon dari apa yang ditulis orang sebelumnya.

Ini aja ada lemon spontan aku lagi pengen. Inget banget itu pagi-pagi baru bangun, masih di tempat tidur, chat sama Valky-san dan aku bilang ke dia kalau aku pengen lemon scene :') padahal adegan awalnya itu udah fluff banget dan Valky-san lagi mood adegan sweet aku malah pengen smutt hehehe.

Rada pendek tapi gak papalah ya karena buat muasin diri sendiri aja.

Makasih udah baca dan bisa berkenan bisa tinggalkan review buat penambah semangat. Ditunggu aja selanjutnya ya ^^ Oh iya, Salam dari Valky-san buat semua.

_**Ciao~**_

(ps: yuk gabung sama grup Fanfiction Addict, kalian bisa cek ig dan twitter kami di FFA_ID, atau kalau mau langsung gabung aja bisa pm no wa ke aku atau cek link di profil wattpadku ya.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Age Gap, Yaoi, Smutt, dll**

**Rated: Mature. (I already warned you, you don't like it? don't blame us.)**

**.**

**.**

**BoiFang**

**.**

**.**

.

Fang hanya bisa meremas pundak Boboiboy ketika pantatnya dipijat lembut. Dengan kondisi kaca tidak tembus pandang dari luar, menguntungkan dua insan di dalam untuk berbuat aneh-aneh.

Dan di sini lah Fang, berniat ingin protes atas kejadian tadi siang, tapi yang didapat malah pijatan nikmat di kedua pantatnya.

Boboiboy bilang tadi ingin memijatnya sebagai permintaan maaf, selain karena bersimpati atas hukuman tadi siang.

Walau awalnya Fang menolak, dia yakin itu hanya alasan pria berambut cokelat tersebut, tapi Boboiboy tetap memaksa. Dia benar-benar orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Fang temui.

Fang mulai menggigit jas hitam Boboiboy kuat. Air matanya menetes sesekali. Ngilu, nikmat, geli, nyaman, sakit, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, membuat Fang tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Dia ingin berhenti. Kakinya sudah gemetaran dan pinggulnya sesekali bereaksi kecil. Sanggat imut dan menggemaskan.

"K-kak..." erang Fang menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Dan dari nadanya dia juga memohon untuk berhenti sekarang juga.

"Sedikit lebih lama lagi," ucap Boboiboy. "Kau perlu benar-benar diurut."

"Ta-tapi, nggak begini!" Protes Fang, tangannya mulai gemetaran. "Lagian kau bukan tukang urut!"

Boboiboy terkekeh kecil, "Tapi aku gak suka kalau orang lain yang mengurutmu, jadi harus aku yang melakukannya. Dan maaf, ini cara mengurut yang aku mau lakukan," Fang mendelik, pria bermanik cokelat itu sama sekali tidak terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Tahan sedikit lagi ya." Ucap Boboiboy mencium rambut Fang lembut.

Fang menggeleng. Dia mau berhenti pokoknya.

Boboiboy menghela napas, akhirnya mengalah. Pria itu mendudukkan Fang di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang," ucapnya memasang sabuk pengaman pada Fang lalu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau pergi makan dulu?" Tawar Boboiboy mengambil handphonenya dan dia taruh di atas kemudi. Membuka aplikasi _maps_ guna mengetahui tempat mana saja yang macet.

"Makan ke mana memang?" Tanya Fang.

"Ada tempat atau makanan yang lagi kamu kepengen?" Boboiboy mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

Fang tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Nggak kepikiran apa-apa."

"Tapi laper nggak?"

Fang kali ini mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu terserah aku ya? Aku ada langganan tempatnya aman dan nyaman." Dan disahut dengan anggukan oleh Fang.

Dia seratus persen ikut saja.

Fang hanya menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui. Dia tidak tahu di mana tempat langganan Boboiboy tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya mobil Boboiboy berhenti di depan sebuah pondok bakso. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar apalagi mewah. Fang ingat, pria itu walau tajir tapi seleranya bisa amat sederhana. Dia tidak malu untuk makan di kaki lima. Fang pikir, itu hal baik mengenai dirinya, walau sifat brengseknya masih lebih mendominasi menurut Fang.

Keduanya turun. "Di sini bakso dan mie ayamnya enak banget lho!" Sahut Boboiboy dengan cengiran lebar sembari menarik Fang masuk.

Fang hanya patuh ikut, menahan senyum melihat antusiasme yang tergambar pada wajah Boboiboy.

Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk.

Boboiboy mengambil selembar mika yang berisi daftar menu. Dia membaca sekilas lalu memberikannya pada Fang, "Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

Fang menerima lembar mika itu dan membaca semua menunya.

"Bakso urat," jawab Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada pegawai tempat itu. Ia memesan dua mangkuk bakso urat.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Fang mencicipinya. Dan pemuda itu kini mengerti kenapa tempat ini menjadi favorit Boboiboy.

Baksonya benar-benar enak. Mulai dari kuah kaldunya, mienya, dan juga baksonya.

Pemuda itu dengan lahap menyantap makanannya. Tidak sadar akan pandangan geli Boboiboy yang ditujukan padanya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan dong. Gak usah terburu-buru, makanannya gak akan lari juga." Goda Boboiboy yang langsung mendapat delikan kesal dengan pipi mengembung sebelah.

"Gak sarkas sehari bisa gak? Ganggu orang makan saja."

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil tanpa menyahut. Dia mengambil sendok dan garpunya dan mulai menyantap bakso pesanannya juga.

Sehabis makan malam mereka langsung menuju rumah Boboiboy.

Mereka langsung saja menuju kamar karena tidak ada sepertinya yang ingin menonton tv atau lainnya. Fang membuka lemari pakaian dan mencari pakaiannya yang memang ada beberapa yang ia simpan di rumah Boboiboy. Pemuda itu meletakkan kacamata di nakas dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Nggak mau mandi bareng?"

Fang melotot pada Boboiboy yang menyeringai jenaka. "Nggak! Dasar mesum!" Serunya sebelum cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Pintu sengaja ditutup dengan kasar.

Boboiboy terkekeh geli.

Lima belas menit kemudian Fang keluar dengan mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu dan celana santai selutut.

"Giliranmu mandi."

Boboiboy mengerang. Mandi malam-malam begini sama sekali menyebalkan menurut pendapatnya. Tapi pria itu tetap saja melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Boboiboy sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Fang yang berbaring dengan sedikit bersandar, menonton sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Boboiboy berbaring di sebelah Fang.

"Hanya melihat cover lagu kok," jawab Fang hanya melirik sekilas.

Boboiboy mengintip layar ponsel Fang. Sedang menyusuri video-video dari sebuah chanel.

"Pengcover yang terkenal?" Tanya Boboiboy saat Fang memutar satu video. Menampilkan seorang pemuda sebaya Fang yang memetik gitar berwarna hitam.

Fang menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja dia temanku dulu di SMP. Aku baru tahu kalau dia membuat chanel YouTube."

Boboiboy akan mengindahkan kata-kata itu kalau saja tidak ada binar kagum di mata Fang. Fokus pemuda berambut violet tak bergeming dari sosok di dalam video dan Boboiboy kesal karenanya.

Pria itu merebut ponsel Fang tanpa mengindahkan protes Fang dan meletakkan gawai tersebut di nakas yang ada di samping ranjang. Tangan Boboiboy memeluk pinggang Fang dan mereka berbaring dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Fang sedikit jengkel atas kelakuan Boboiboy barusan.

"Hanya ingin bermanja." jawab Boboiboy tersenyum senang.

"Manja apa jadi nyebelin. Kamu itu gak ada cocok-cocoknya jadi manja tahu tak."

"Cocok kok." Boboiboy menyengir lucu dan berkata, "buktinya aku selalu dipuji ibuku kalau aku jadi anak baik yang menggemaskan."

Fang mengernyitkan alisnya jijik dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Boboiboy, "Berapa umurmu? Lima tahun? Ingat diri dong."

"Selamanya tujuh belas tahun."

"Ngaco."

Keheningan sekian detik itu kemudian pecah oleh tawa kedua insan itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya masing-masing dan saling menyandarkan kening keduanya seraya berusaha menahan gelak tawa yang pecah entah karena apa.

"Kak Boboiboy memang narsis." seru Fang berkomentar, tersenyum lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Narsis narsis gini kau juga naksir." Balas Boboiboy seraya mengusap rambut Fang, menyibak poninya sampai menunjukkan jelas keningnya.

"Ih, mana ada aku naksir. Ngawur deh." bohong, Fang dalam hati jatuh hati berat pada Boboiboy. Fang menyalahkan sifat tsunderenya.

"Aku tahu kamu naksir aku," ucap Boboiboy kemudian mengecup kening Fang sekilas, "kamu cuma malu saja."

Fang memerah jelas. Mulutnya terbungkam begitu saja dan dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Boboiboy. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sama sekali tidak bisa ditenangkan. Perut Fang rasanya seperti diisi berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan acak. Memberikan sensasi senang yang melilit candu.

Fang tersenyum tipis di balik sana. Menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang tidak mungkin dia tunjukkan pada Boboiboy. Terlalu memalukan.

Salah satu tangan Boboiboy memeluk pinggang Fang dan yang lain lagi membelai rambut keunguan milik pemuda itu. Gerakannya membuat Fang merasa amat nyaman sampai tak butuh waktu lama bagi Fang untuk terlelap.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Fang. "Mimpi indah, Fang," sahutnya sebelum menutup mata untuk ikut tidur.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya Fang terbangun. Boboiboy masih tidur nyenyak, bahkan saat Fang melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, pria itu tak bergeming.

Fang bangkit dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi. Ia kenakan kembali pakaian cosplay yang kemarin karena hari inipun masih merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah. Boboiboy sudah tak terlihat lagi di kamar.

Fang segera mengemasi barangnya dan menuju dapur. Boboiboy sudah ada di sana dengan setumpuk roti panggang.

"Pagi," sapa Boboiboy menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir miliknya dan meletakkan segelas susu coklat panas ke hadapan Fang.

"Pagi juga," balas Fang menarik kursi untuk duduk sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan selai strawberry untuk dioles.

"Hari ini kau datang ke sekolah lagi?" Tanya Fang. Fang memperhatikan Boboiboy yang sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana bahan warna hitam.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak wajib ada sampai hari terakhir, hanya saja akan lebih baik bagi sponsor-sponsor lain kalau melihat aku mengikuti semua kegiatan kalian."

Fang mengangguk paham dan keduanya menyelesaikan sarapan. Mereka pergi mengendarai mobil Boboiboy namun Fang minta turun beberapa meter sebelum gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bareng saja sih sampai sekolah?" Gerutu Boboiboy.

Fang memutar bola mata. "Orang-orang akan mempertanyakannya kalau aku datang bersama mu."

"Kau bisa membuat alasan semisalnya aku melihat mu ditengah jalan dan memberi tumpangan."

Fang menggeleng. "Aku malas menjawab kalau mereka kepo." Dan Fang keluar dari mobil. Membiarkan Boboiboy masih menggerutu tak senang.

"Ugh, baiklah," sahut Boboiboy pasrah tapi tampangnya masih sangat kesal.

Fang yang melihatnya kembali memutar mata. "Oh, jangan merajuk," sahut Fang lalu menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengedipkan mata kaget lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, _bye_," lambai Fang pamit.

Dia berlari sampai tak terlihati di belokan dan berkumpul dengan kerumunan anak sekolahnya yang jalan kaki. Semburat merahnya baru kentara jelas setelah benar-benar jauh dari sosok Boboiboy.

_'APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!'_ Batin Fang hampir menjambak rambutnya dan menghancurkan tatanannya. Bisa-bisanya dirinya dengan pede mencium pipi Boboiboy. Kalau begini yang di sana kelewat senang nanti. Sementara dirinya gak akan bisa fokus. Apalagi hari ini dirinya harus kerja esktra guna membayar dirinya yang 'bolos' kemarin.

Fang menyesal tapi juga senang.

Sementara Boboiboy tiba di area sekolah lebih dulu dengan wajah cerah dan senyum menawan.

"Kenapa pagi pagi wajahmu begitu? Menjijikkan, ganti." Komentar Ying pedas.

"Jones mana paham."

Dan Boboiboy langsung mendapat tendangan dari Ying di bokong.

.

.

A/N:

Hola… pendek ya? _(˚u˚; )

Yang bikinnya pada males sih :'D jadi kalau nungguin fic ini harus pada bersabar…

Bab ini rada-rada fluff, walau openingnya malah begitu wkwkwk, maunya aku bikin sex in the car cuman dilarang Valky-san, katanya kasihan Fang :') tapi aku tetep planning buat bikin untuk nanti-nanti hohoho /dijewerValky-san

Thank you buat udah baca, dan thank you yang review.

(jangan lupa, yuk gabung sama grup Fanfiction Addict, kalian bisa cek ig ffa_id dan twitter FFA_ID, atau kalau mau langsung gabung aja bisa pm no wa ke aku atau cek link di profil wattpadku ya.)

See you in the next chap~

Ai19&Valky


End file.
